Hey Baby!
by Dipi
Summary: James, Remus and Sirius are left with a child. None other than Hermione Jane Granger. See how they deal with fatherhood
1. Chapter 1

"I can't find him," Remus yelled from the top floor of his two-floor house.

"Damn it," Sirius muttered under his breath, as he tried, in vain, the mirror. "For Merlin's sake, James, ANSWER THE BLOODY MIRROR!"

Only Remus' foot-steps answered Sirius' impatient growls.

"Any success?" Remus asked as soon as he saw Sirius. Sirius nodded negative.

"Merlin," Remus started, "Where can he be? Where could he be gone?"

It was November 1, 1981. Their life had been shaken for the worst last night, with Lily dead, Harry missing and Peter as the traitor. While the rest of the Wizarding world was celebrating the fall of Lord Voldemort, the three Marauders had tried to drown their sorrow with fire-whiskey. None had talked about Lily and Harry. They didn't have the courage to voice it, lest it should become a reality. A horrible reality.

They had gotten up in the morning to find themselves with worst headaches in Remus' house and James missing … the reason for their panic, for he has been worst hit by the last night. Remus and Sirius' life had taken a worst turn but James life had stopped. Full stop.

"How can we be so stupid?" Sirius said, smacking his head. Remus looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Godric's Hollow. Where else could he be?"

Even though they knew for sure that James must have gone there, none made any movement towards the door. None had the courage to face the carnage of their once happy, cheerful and buoyant life.

After a moment, Sirius announced, his eyes closed with obvious pain, "We have to go there … t-to see James is a-alright."

Remus nodded, a tear trickling down his cheek. Quietly, both men turned to the door, Remus in the lead, and both lost in their thoughts. That's why when Remus stopped in shock after opening the door, Sirius didn't see him and collided right in his back.

"Re--" Sirius started, but lost his voice when he registered the person at the door.

James Potter.

James Potter covered with dust, bruises and cuts.

James Potter with tears running down his cheek.

James Potter with a bundle of … blankets?

"Harry--" Remus moved forward, to look at his godson, tears running down his cheek, unchecked.

But James wasn't paying any heed. He entered the living room silently and put the child on the couch. Carefully, he removed the blankets.

Sirius' and Remus' heart stopped beating.

The blanket was removed and it revealed … a girl? A baby girl?

"B-but," Sirius stammered, not knowing what to say. Remus silenced him with a look, which clearly meant – _don't mention Harry here_.

James meanwhile was oblivious of his two friends, as he flicked his wand to clean the tiny bundle in front of him. Another swish and the child's wounds healed. Third flick and the child's torn clothes transfigured to something better.

James stared at the child for long. Gingerly, he picked up the child. He turned to look at his two friends, acknowledging their presence for the first time.

Tears still running down his face, a rueful smile on his face, he announced to his friends, "Welcome Hermione Jane Granger to the family … to us … to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tell me again who Hermione is?" Sirius asked Remus, rubbing his temple.

Remus sighed. "Apparently our new room mate."

"I am serious, Moony," Sirius said with a hard look at his friend. However he couldn't hold that look for long and smiled a moment later.

When James had told them of Hermione, both, Remus and Sirius, had been too shocked to ask anything. James had gone to his room on first floor and locked himself there. Not that Sirius and Remus had gone there to check. Just an expression.

Remus smiled at Sirius before turning serious. "Would you like coffee?"

Sirius nodded and Remus left the room. Sirius got up to have a look around the house. Remus had inherited this house from his grandfather few months back after the latter's death. Earlier Remus was living with Sirius. The house Remus had gotten from his parents, after their death, had too many memories for him to feel peaceful there.

On Sirius' suggestion, Remus had re-modelled the whole house and converted it to a book-shop. Remus, however, hardly went there. Hiring a witch and leaving her with the charge, Remus had taken up his favourite job – writing. He had successfully published a novel last year.

He had moved to this house two weeks back and James and Sirius had never gotten a chance to be here. Lily had been here and had told them that she liked the house very much.

Sirius felt his eyes stinging with the thought of Lily. Wiping his eyes, Sirius moved to first floor. The ground floor had kitchen, living room, Remus' room and a study. Sirius went to the first room on first floor and tried to hear something, anything through the door. James was in there, but only silence greeted him. Not having the strength to talk to James, Sirius observed the other rooms.

There were two more rooms and a laboratory kind of room. Second floor had most of its area open to sky. There were only two rooms there. The whole house was painted in various colours giving it a very lively and cosy presence.

"The house's better than mine," Sirius mused. "Looks like Lupins know how to decorate their house … at least better than Blacks."

Remus found Sirius in the backyard, sitting on the swing his grandfather had made for him.

"Your coffee," Remus said, handing him the cup.

Sirius took the cup. "James?"

Remus sighed as he took a seat beside Sirius. "He asked me for milk for Hermione when I offered him coffee. I left his cup there, but I don't think it will receive any attention."

"We need to talk to him," Sirius said, "Merlin knows who's daughter James had brought home. They would have gone insane by now looking for her."

Silence.

"Moony?" Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus, who had spaced out.

"Uh-oh," Remus blinked, "Sorry. I spaced out."

"I know."

"Padfoot," Remus started, "when I went with a cup of milk to his room, James was singing the lullaby he used to sing for Harry." Remus' eyes glistened at the mention of his godson. "I think he brought Hermione to fill the void that Harry's … absence has created."

Sirius shot up angrily. "No one can take Harry's space."

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus said gently, "Think from James point of view. This is giving something to do … something to distract from Lily's … you know." Remus trailed off not wishing to pronounce the deadly word.

Sirius was also lost in his thoughts. Sure, Remus was right.

An alarm bell went off somewhere in the house, bringing Remus and Sirius out of their musings.

"Firecall," Remus said as he got up to receive the message.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Remus greeted as he saw Dumbledore's face in the fire.

"Hello Remus," Dumbledore said, "Hello to you too Sirius." He nodded to Sirius, who had followed Remus. "I have some matters to discuss with you. May I come over?"

"You don't have to ask, Sir," Remus said, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Thanks, Remus," Dumbledore said, "I will be there in a minute. Till then goodbye." His face disappeared.

Sirius also took the chair beside Remus' as he muttered, "Wonder what Dumbledore wants to talk about."

He didn't get much time to ponder as Dumbledore came out of the fireplace a moment later.

Taking his seat opposite two men, Dumbledore started in a serious tone. "I hope you are well. Where is James?"

"Upstairs," Sirius answered.

"I hope he is taking it well," Dumbledore said, his eyes sad and their twinkle lost. "I think he should be here as well as we need to discuss about Lily's funeral."

Both young men looked down. They hadn't thought about that. None made a movement to call James. How could they go and tell him that they wanted to discuss Lily's funeral?

"I will go and ask him to join us," Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair.

"Er—Sir," Remus started hesitantly, "We wish to tell you something before you go upstairs."

"I am all ears," Dumbledore said and Remus launched into the story of morning events.

Dumbledore was silent for few moments. "I will go and bring James downstairs." He turned towards the stairs. "What did you tell me was the name of the girl?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," Remus and Sirius said together.

"Very well." And Dumbledore was gone.

"Hope that James at least listens to Dumbledore," Remus said.

"He will," Sirius answered, "He respects Dumbledore too much for that."

True to Sirius' word, five minutes later, all four of them were seated around fireplace. Dumbledore requested James to clear the air about Hermione and that was what James was doing at the moment.

"I went to Godric's Hollow early in the morning … around four," James stated; his tone emotionless and face impassive, "I was in the backyard when I heard someone's ragged breathing. After searching for the sound, I found the source – rubble on the street behind my house. I removed the debris with my hands since I had forgotten my wand here. There was a man lying on the ground covered with soot and stones. He was lying in a curled up position and Hermione was there … protected from harm. It seemed that the man was just waiting for someone to hand over Hermione's custody. The moment he saw me he pointed to the girl and barely whispered 'Hermione Jane Granger' before he went limp."

Silence greeted this recounting by James. Dumbledore then cleared his throat. "We found a dead body of a woman in the street behind Potter's house. We assumed she died due to explosion. Apart from the knowledge that she was a muggle, we didn't have any idea about her. Moody is investigating the case. I saw Hermione and I think she was Hermione's mother. I will notify Moody about this."

Dumbledore turned to James. "James, you are aware that you will have to hand over Hermione to her relatives when they demand for her." It was more of a statement, nevertheless it demanded an answer.

"Why can't we just say she also died in the explosion?" James retorted.

"Legally, no body would be found," Dumbledore answered, "morally, it's awful to keep a child from her relatives. But you can keep the child with you til the investigation is over." The finality in the tone meant that the subject is not open for any further discussion.

"There's another matter that needs your concern, James," Dumbledore said gently, "We need to plan funeral of Lily--"

"And Harry," James cut in, "I know."

"Why Harry," Sirius snapped, "he's--"

"Dead," James completed the sentence, "A couple on the street died because of the explosion and you think a year child in the house would survive it?"

"But there's no body," Remus reasoned.

"All they found of Peter was a finger," James answered impassively. Sirius was starting to get annoyed as well as scared with James' lack of emotion. "We all know that further investigations couldn't point to any possibility of Harry being alive," James continued, "Few days and even Ministry would declare Harry dead."

"Do you want to plan the funeral or shall I take the responsibility, James?" Dumbledore asked.

James looked at Headmaster and Dumbledore could sense his hesitation.

"You don't have to if you don't wish to, James," Dumbledore said softly. "No one will think low of you."

James nodded in understanding and thanks. He really didn't know he could handle that.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said as he got up, "I take your leave. Take care."

Just as Dumbledore entered the fireplace, James whispered, "Lily loved tulips."

* * *

**A/N: The reviews and alerts i received for this story motivated to write more. Another chapter would deal with the angst before Remus and Sirius decide to step in and take James out of his sorrows. Obviously our little Hermione will be there to help. Dont forget to review.**

**Thanks to B Oots and Bia whom i couldnt thank personally.**

**Ciao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Reckon I should go and ask him to come down?" Sirius asked Remus.

Currently they were in the living room, all dressed up in black robes. They were to go to Godric's Hollow to attend Lily's funeral. They were waiting for James to come down.

Another five minutes passed and James was still nowhere to be seen.

"We are running late," Remus said, getting up, "I will go call him."

There was no need as he found James standing near the staircase in green robes. Colour as that of Lily's eyes. Remus and Sirius turned away to hide their tears. Green was Lily's favourite colour. James came forward holding Hermione.

"I will hold her for you," Remus said moving forward.

James didn't oppose this time. Together they walked out of the house and apparated to Godric Hollow.

They had directly apparated to the graveyard, to avoid looking at the house. None had the strength to do so.

There was a small gathering and James was grateful to Dumbledore for that. Almost everyone present there was Order member. James also noticed Severus Snape there, but didn't say anything as he passed by.

If Remus and Sirius noticed him they didn't show it. They took their seats in the front row. Dumbledore was standing by the casket, which was decorated with tulips and saying something, but James wasn't listening. His mind was reeling with the memories of the past few blissful years he had spent with Lily.

_He proposed her in Hogwarts … Astronomy Tower. He planned a dinner and decided to take her for a broom ride and propose her mid-air. However, when the time to propose came, he couldn't find the right words. Remus had written such a beautiful poem for him, but it seemed that his mind had gone blank. He then decided to just give her the ring Sirius had selected. Surely, she will understand the meaning. But he had forgotten to put it in the robes when he decided to change them. Damn! So, finally he just blurted the words, in the most un-romantic way, with no ring to offer. _

_"Will y-you m-marry me?" _

_They were mid-air and Lily had frozen. "Y-you--" she had managed to stammer._

_James rolled his eyes. "No. I am asking for Sirius. Of course me." Tears started leaking from those beautiful emerald eyes. _

_"I-I am sorry, Lily," James started, "I didn't mean to hurt--"_

_Lily stopped him right there by kissing him on the lips. _

James smiled as he remembered how happy he was when she had tearfully accepted. It was the best day of his life. Well ... not better than wedding day though.

_"Are you sure she wont run away?" James asked Sirius for the hundredth time. _

_"No mate, she won't," Sirius assured him. _

_"How do you know?" James demanded._

_"I just know," Sirius said lamely looking at Remus for help. Sirius was the best man. He was already nervous and James wasn't doing anything to help him. _

_"I just met her," Remus said, "She was looking beautiful and more than ever in love with you."_

_That calmed James' nervous. Sirius mouthed 'thank you' to Remus, who winked. _

_Remus had been right. Lily was looking stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Like an angel. _

_It looked like a dream when they got married. James just couldn't take his eyes off of her. _

_When all the guests had gone and he was lonely with her, he pulled her close for a kiss._

_"You are finally mine," he whispered._

_"Yes, Mr. Potter," Lily teased before leaning in for another kiss._

James' smile broadened at this memory. And then she had gifted him with the most precious gift – Harry.

_"He is so beautiful," James whispered as he sat alone with Lily in the room. Remus had taken all the guests outside to give them some private moments. Bless him._

_"Our baby," Lily leaned against James._

_"Our baby," James agreed, kissing Harry's forehead. "I love you my baby."_

_"We both will be there for you, little one. Promise," Lily said. "We love you Harry."_

This memory wiped off the smile of James' face. She had promised that she will be there for Harry. But they both had left him alone. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were to live for long like a happy family, see Harry grow up, go to Hogwarts, play Quidditch, bring home a girl, marry and have children. Lily and he were supposed to see all this and age together and retire and be grandparents.

But Lily had broken her promise. Tears started falling down James cheeks. She won't be there for him to wipe his tears, to make her feel happy. Harry wasn't around there to say 'Daddy'. They both had left him behind. Alone.

James didn't know what all everyone said. He didn't know what he was supposed to say when he saw Lily lying in the casket. She looked so peaceful. Because she had done her duty. She died saving Harry. Whereas James had failed in his. He had failed them both.

Sirius was looking at James with concern. He had been crying throughout the ceremony and even after it got over.

"Let him," Remus whispered, trying to quiet the crying baby in his arms. "He needs it. You look after him while I got out and try to quiet Hermione."

However, it didn't help. Hermione didn't stop crying. She also had been crying through out the ceremony as if she also knew of the sad occasion.

Remus went inside the graveyard. "I am going home, Padfoot. Maybe she needs milk."

Sirius nodded and Remus was about to turn when James got up and approached them. He wiped his ears and extended his arms for Hermione. Hermione immediately responded and James hugged her. Both were crying for their loss. Remus and Sirius could no longer control their tears and hugged the two of them.

They cried in the group hug. Each one of them had lost in that single night. And all of them were grieving together. Whether they knew it or not, whether they accepted it or not, but they bonded in that special way. They were a family. A family bonded with loss and grief.

"I wont fail us this time," James whispered determinedly.

* * *

**A/N: It is supposed to be a sad chapter. I hope i succeeded in making it one. This is going to be last one though. By the way, let's just assume Hermione was same age as Harry. So, she is also an year old right now. Help me guys. How does one year old behave? Tell me. **

**Review Please.**

**Ciao  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: I am using 'oooaaannn' to symbolise a child's crying; informing you so that you don't get confused.**

**

* * *

**oooaaannn

Remus stirred in his sleep. His ears perked at the faint noise. Hearing nothing more, his body relaxed.

OooAaaNnn

Another cry … this time louder. Remus definitely registered that even in his half-asleep half-awake condition. That's the price for being a werewolf; your senses are too heightened.

OOOAAANNN

Remus shot up from his half-lying position, eyes wide. He tried to hear any disturbance … none. Was he dreaming?

He took the view in. Sirius was lying on the floor, using his legs as pillow. James was crouched against the sofa in a very uncomfortable position. There were bottles of fire-whiskey lying all around.

_'That is hurting,' _Remus thought, grabbing his head with his hands.

**OOOAAANNN**

This time he was sure of the cry. Baby's cry. From upstairs.

Hermione.

The realisation made Remus stand up immediately, causing Sirius' head to drop to the floor with a sickening 'thud'.

He didn't hear Sirius' 'Ouch!' as he rushed upstairs.

There in the room was lying little Hermione, crying to get attention.

Remus stood there watching to girl, uncertain of what to do. Is she hungry? Or her diaper needs a change? Or something else?

If only his head stops throbbing, he would be able to think straight. _Note to self: never ever get drunk._

Deciding that the last time Hermione ate was twelve hours before, Remus picked up the girl and took her straight to kitchen.

Putting her in a chair, Remus looked around. "I don't think you drink tea or coffee or pumpkin juice in morning, do you, little one?"

"oooaaannn"

"That means no," Remus continued. "And if you have Sirius' habit of starting the day with butterbeer you are not getting any." He added sternly.

Silence.

Remus turned around to find the girl looking expectantly at him.

"Oh no," Remus muttered, "She has his habits … even before meeting him."

After another minute or two, Remus finally turned to the girl with a cup in his hand. "Chocolate milk!" He announced, placing it in front of her.

The girl stared at the cup in front of her and then him. Cup. Him. Cup. Him.

"Come on," Remus encouraged, "Go on. Have it. I make delicious chocolate drink." Remus licked his lips. Maybe one for him wouldn't be bad.

_You need coffee, idiot. Black Coffee._

Hermione still hadn't picked her cup, though she was eyeing it hungrily.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Remus asked her.

"Dink," Hermione said in her baby voice.

"Er," Remus was confused. "That's what I said – drink."

Hermione pointed to the cup and then to him and then to herself before saying. "Dink me."

"Drink you?" He was sure she didn't mean that. Uncertainly, he picked the cup and took a sip. "There. See. It's easy."

Hermione's response was a cry.

Remus hastily put the cup back on table. "Hey … shsh.."

"Me dink mik," Hermione said, tearfully.

"Er—yeah. That's what I am asking you to do. I even showed you how to do it."

"She can't pick and drink from a big coffee mug, Moony," Sirius drawled from the doorway.

Remus looked up at him, questioningly. "Er—why?"

"Look at her size and yours," Sirius said, taking a seat beside Hermione. "With such a big cup, you will have to feed her. Give me a spoon."

Remus obliged and Sirius started feeding Hermione with spoon. Half-way through the feeding, Sirius sniffed.

"What?" Remus asked before repeating the action.

"Ewww," Sirius and Remus cried together before getting away from the source.

Who was currently enjoying playing with milk and spoon.

Hermione.

"I think she needs a diaper change," Sirius said solemnly. "Go ahead. Do it."

Remus' eyes widened in fear. "W-what?"

"Diaper change," Sirius repeated slowly as if talking to a two-year old.

"I d-don't know h-how to do it," Remus said, eyeing the happy girl spilling milk all over the table.

"It's simple," Sirius said airily. "Remove the old one. Put it in dustbin. Put on the new one. Simple."

"That was _great_ help," Remus said sarcastically. "Thanks."

"No problems," Sirius said, thumping Remus on back. "Go on then."

Remus glared at Sirius. "I'm not doing it. You do it if you know how to."

Now, it was Sirius' turn to look fearful. "Err—I will go wake James up."

And off he went.

Within seconds he was back in the kitchen, dragging a sleepy James with him. Remus noticed the diaper bag in his hand.

"Get to work," Sirius ordered.

"Goya sweep," James mumbled, sitting beside Hermione and resting his head on table.

Hermione crackled. Happily, she poured teaspoons full of milk on James, occasionally tapping it on his temple.

"Ow," James cried, after a forceful hit. He glared at Hermione, who immediately stopped.

And then he sniffed.

Remus marvelled at the speed with which James shot up from his chair.

"She's smelling," James pointed out.

"We know," Remus said.

"And you're here to solve the problem." Sirius shoved a diaper into James hands.

"Why me?" James asked, glaring at the two of them.

"Because," Sirius started, but stopped. What should he say? That he is ex-father.

"Because you know how to," Remus finished lamely.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Er—right," James said, moving towards Hermione. She was again smiling and playing with milk. Seeing James moving towards her, she immediately dropped her 'toys' and lifted her arms.

"Up," she demanded.

Remus and Sirius sniggered. But James' glare shut them up effectively.

"Not now," James said gently. "We need to change you."

Expertly, James removed Hermione's diaper and put a new one on her. "There. All done."

Hermione gave back a two-teeth grin. "Dwn."

James laughed at that. "You know Harry could say done better than you."

"Ayy," Hermione tried to pronounce the name seriously.

With a rueful smile, James patted Hermione's head.

Remus cleared his throat before the morning got sadder. "Who all for breakfast then?"

Sirius, James and Remus immediately raised their left hands. Copying them, Hermione also lifted her hand, a second late.

All three looked at her.

"I don't think Hermione can cook," Sirius said, smiling. "How about chits, then?"

Everyone agreed and asked Hermione to pick one. Sirius.

"Why you, little devil," Sirius said, tickling her, "Had to pick on me, huh?"

"Me Dewil," Hermione said laughing.

Incidentally, the only correct word she pronounced that morning became her nickname.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**Now that Hermione was all clean and smell-free, Sirius immediately picked her up.

"Now Devil," he said, "It's time for formal introductions."

"This old man here," he pointed at Remus, pointedly ignoring his glare, "is Moony."

"Mooey," Hermione pronounced after him.

"And how is this _formal _introduction?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Mooey," Sirius snickered, ignoring Remus' question, "This is Prongs."

"Pongs," Hermione muttered.

"Right," Sirius pointed to himself, "I am the handsome Padfoot."

"Pafoo," Hermione said, looking expectantly at Sirius.

Remus and James howled with laughter as Sirius scowled. "Pafoo, right," James said, wiping tears of mirth.

Hermione laughed and clapped seeing the two Marauders laughing. Sirius put the girl down, scowling.

"I am telling you," he said, "This girl has some secret vendetta against me."

"Sure, mate" Remus said, controlling his laughter.

Sirius donned apron and started preparing breakfast – cereal and omelettes.

"This is not proper breakfast," James whined once table was laid.

"This is no Hogwarts," Sirius said, "So, if you don't want to die of hunger, you'll have this."

"See, Devil," Remus talked to Hermione, "How bad a cook Padfoot is."

Hermione looked at the food and then at Sirius and nodded her head vigorously. "Bad Pafoo." She giggled.

"Stop pitting her against me," Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest. James used the moment to steal Sirius' omelette.

"Oye!" Sirius cried but it was too late; both Remus and James had gulped down the omelettes, leaving nothing but empty plates.

Sirius stuck his tongue at his friends. "Very mature," Remus commented.

"What!" Sirius said, huff, "I cook and get nothing."

Hermione wriggled herself free from Remus' grip, who put her on table. On all fours, she crawled towards Sirius, who was still sulking.

"Pafoo," she called, reaching to him. When he didn't respond, she placed something on his plate. Sirius stole a glance. It was a small piece of omelette Remus had given her to eat. Sirius was moved.

Smiling, he picked her up. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a toothy grin. "Fank oo." She repeated.

"I'll tell you how to teach lesson to two insensitive pranksters," Sirius muttered to Hermione. James and Remus schooled their features to the most innocent ones. "I will make you the best Marauder there is."

"Uh-oh," Remus said, feigning panic, "I will not let you spoil my little devil."

"We will not listen to Mommy," Sirius said to Hermione, who was paying full attention to Sirius.

"Mama," Hermione whispered.

"Uh-oh," three voices muttered.

Hermione was looking around. "Mama," she called out. "MAMA!"

Sirius looked at James in panic, who immediately got up and picked up Hermione. She had started crying. James took her out of the kitchen whispering something.

Sirius had the look a guilty carries. "It's okay, Padfoot," Remus consoled him.

"I made her cry," Sirius said sadly.

"Maybe you did," Remus said, "But she is bound to miss her parents. We have to tell her the truth."

"And what do you think will a one-year old make out of it?" Sirius countered.

"There are ways to tell the truth," Remus simply answered. "Something she understands."

Sirius muttered under his breath, something along the lines of 'bloody writers', promptly ignored by Remus.

* * *

"Alright, it's bath time, Devil," Remus announced to the little girl in his arms.

Remus was currently headed to bathroom with a spare towel in one hand and Hermione in other. Since, Sirius had made breakfast and James had changed her diaper, it came to Remus to bathe her.

All pleas from Remus were ignored.

"As if changing diaper is a big deal," Remus muttered, "And that wasn't even proper breakfast."

"Bekfas," Hermione repeated.

"Bloody idiots," Remus cursed, forgetting that Hermione was good at catching words.

"Budy idos," Hermione repeated loudly.

"Oh damn!"

"Oh dam." Hermione laughed.

"No, no," Remus shook his head. "Look, Devil," he lifted her to his eye level, "You'll not repeat these words. Bad words. Okay?"

"Budy idos," Hermione answered, "Dam."

Remus slapped his forehead. _How many more blunders before he finishes his task?_

* * *

Half an hour had passed and there was no sign of Remus and Hermione. Deciding to find the cause of delay, James headed to the bathroom.

Noise greeted him as he neared the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. Pushing it aside, James witnessed the scene which made it difficult for him to stifle his laugh.

Remus, half dressed, fully drenched in water and foam, was crawling after Hermione. And a very naked Hermione was running like a drunken all around the bathroom.

"Caught you," Remus said, panting, pinning Hermione in his arms, "Little Devil." Hermione laughed in response.

A flash made Remus turn towards the source. James and Sirius were standing in the doorway. Sirius with a camera and James with a grin.

"What?" Remus asked defensively. Sirius continued clicking photographs.

"Nothing," James said, "I am just trying to figure out who is giving bath to whom."

Remus flushed. "She is a hyper kid," Remus said by the way of explaining.

"No problem, Moony," Sirius said, clicking a photo of Hermione splashing water. "We got an excellent photograph of yours and Hermione."

"You didn't," Remus was horrified.

"We did," James said smugly.

"I'll kill you, both," Remus roared.

"Love you too, Remus," Sirius and James blew a kiss at Remus before running out of bathroom.

"Bloody hell," Remus yelled.

"Budy hell," Hermione copied.

"Shit!" Remus groaned.

"Shit," Hermione repeated happily.

Remus slapped his forehead. Wasn't he doing it a lot today?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**"Come here, Devil," James said, picking up the girl from her crib. "I will show you something."

Remus had gone out to shop for groceries. Since, Remus lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, there were so many Muggle things to observe. Remus often got tired explaining them to both of them. Sirius had accompanied Remus on this adventure trip. Merlin knew what would happen today!

James took the girl to the living room. Placing the girl carefully on the floor, James retrieved an album from Remus' bookcase.

"Here, Devil," James said, opening the album and showing it to Hermione. "This has all our memories from the past. Wanna see?"

Hermione nodded; colourful pages had caught her attention.

First page of the album contained five different pictures of four boys and one girl. All of them were eleven year old and were wearing their new Gryffindor robes and waving at the camera.

"We were sorted into Gryffindor the previous night," James said, smiling at the picture fondly. Only James and Sirius knew each other by then. They had collaborated the photographs later and gifted them to each other on Their Graduation Day.

Hermione was copying the action and waving at the pictures. James chuckled and moved to the next photograph. It was of Marauders having dinner in the Great Hall on Halloween.

"Here," James said pointing to the boys. "Tell me who are they."

Hermione stared at the pictures for a minute. "Mooey," she said pointing to sandy haired boy. "Pongs," she pointed to the spectacled boy. "Pafoo." This time black haired boy. She stared hard at the fourth boy and then looked up at James with a questioning gaze.

"No need to know him," James said bitterly and moved to the next photograph.

* * *

"Hey, Moony," Sirius cried from somewhere.

Remus looked up from the shelf he was busy with and looked around. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Sirius!" Remus called out.

"Here, Moony," Sirius called back, "In here … the tub."

Remus followed the voice and was shocked at what his eyes registered.

"Sirius! What are you doing in there?" Remus anxiously looked around. Thankfully, it was a weekday and there were fewer customers.

"I wanted to see what's inside," Sirius answered happily. "I think we should buy one. Devil will love it."

"Will you please come out?" Remus asked exasperated. He knew bringing Sirius along was a bad idea. "I don't want to explain this awkward situation to anyone."

Sirius obliged. "We're buying this."

"We don't need this," Remus answered, dragging Sirius away from it.

"I told you; Devil needs it," Sirius said, stopping Remus and looking at the contraption. "Perfect size too."

"Unless you want to wash Hermione in it," Remus answered tiredly, "We don't need this."

"Wash?" Sirius asked, confused.

"It's a washing machine, Sirius," Remus said. "You wash clothes in it, not children. And it runs on electricity; we don't have that."

Sirius gave him a sheepish smile and followed Remus in the opposite direction.

However, soon, Remus lost him again. Normally buying grocery never took him this much time but with Sirius … he wasn't sure when would he finish.

Remus had searched the entire food section, still no sign of Sirius. Thinking that Sirius might have gone back to washing machines, Remus went there.

He did find Sirius. Not staring at washing machine, but at another electronic equipment.

"Sirius," Remus called out irritated.

Sirius turned around, gave him a sheepish grin, before stating anxiously. "See, what I found! Devil will definitely love it."

Remus looked at the equipment. How Devil would love it was beyond him.

"Lily explained them to me some years back. They show all cool pictures and those pictures _move_," Sirius was explaining happily. "Just like magic. And there are so many pictures, you never get bored. I don't remember what they call it … something with T and vision."

Sirius lost himself in thought and Remus groaned. "Sirius--" he started but was cut-off by Sirius.

"There's only one thing I didn't understand. Why is it getting hot?"

Remus' eyes snapped at the equipment. It was a sample and Sirius had it on. Merlin! Remus immediately found the switch and switched it off. Apart from some smoke, it looked pretty okay.

Once again Remus looked around. The security guy was looking at them suspiciously. Remus gave him a smile.

"Sirius," he turned to look at him. "This is not a television. This is a microwave."

"No," Sirius shook his head stubbornly. "It has black screen. See." He pointed at the opening window of the microwave.

"Trust me, Sirius," Remus said, gritting his teeth. "This is microwave. I will show you a television. Come with me."

Remus dragged Sirius away from ovens to televisions. Sirius looked at them and was instantly asking Remus to buy one.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius," Remus was royally pissed off now. "They run on electricity. And with all that magic around our house, none of them will work."

Sirius stuck a tongue at Remus before crossing his arms across his chest and looking away.

"Very mature," Remus commented. "We are done with shopping and we are going home. Come."

Thankfully nothing happened as Remus paid for the items and they got out of the mall. Sirius tried stopping at various places to look at strange things, but Remus dragged him away. Eventually they found a dark alleyway and Remus apparted both of them away.

* * *

"This is our Graduation Day," James showed Hermione a photograph containing all four Marauders and Lily, all having goofy smiles on their face.

Then James moved on to the next photograph of Lily in her wedding dress along with Remus. Tenderly, James moved his hand over the photograph, his eyes glistening. Lily looked divine that day.

On the next page was the photograph of Sirius and himself. That was his best day.

"This is … Sirius," James said emotionally, "My best man."

Hermione looked at the two men smiling broadly at the camera and happily yelled, "Buduy Idos!"

James stared at Hermione who was grinning at him.

Someone chuckled and he found a smiling Sirius and an embarrassed Remus standing in the doorway.

"Budy Hell," Hermione cried as she saw Remus and Remus groaned.

"She doesn't forget easily," Remus commented.

Sirius laughed out loud. "Way to go, Moony."

"You taught her all that?" James asked bewildered.

"I didn't," Remus grumbled. "She picked up on the words."

"What else the _writer_ taught her?" Sirius teased.

"Shit," Hermione said at the precise moment.

Even James couldn't help but laugh now as Remus covered his face with his hands, totally embarassed.

"Let's sleep, Devil," Remus said, picking up the girl, before she decided to spill out more of such words.

"You won't blame us now, Moony," James called out, "If she picks some words from us."

Remus showed them the middle finger behind his back so that Hermione couldn't see it as he moved out of the living room, leaving two Marauders roaring with laughter.

"Thanks, Devil," Remus said once they were alone, kissing Hermione's head as she snuggled closer to him. "Thanks for making us laugh."

* * *

"I think Dumbledore has finally lost it," Sirius said jovially, munching his muffin.

Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen enjoying tea and muffins while James had taken Hermione out for a walk. They were going through evening prophet.

"He is the most powerful wizard," Remus chided Sirius, "And the most intelligent."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said airily, "I get it, Dumbledore lover."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said, "Just because I respect him doesn't mean I love him."

"You're in denial," Sirius teased Remus. It was so easy to get Remus worked up.

Remus glared at Sirius, who continued to munch the muffin blissfully, pointedly ignoring the glare.

"If Dumbledore says Voldemort isn't gone as yet," Remus said after a while, "I believe him."

"Then where is he?" Sirius asked, "I doubt he has gone for some holiday."

"Bidding for his time," Remus said, scanning the article that had Dumbledore's interview. "He says he is quite weak as of now and will try to regain strength.

"Dumbledore has never been wrong till now. We have no reasons to doubt him now."

The last two statements had Sirius thinking. "You are right." Then he was back to munching muffin.

Remus decided it was totally pointless to discuss the matter with Sirius. When had he taken anything serious, no pun intended.

Remus was lost in his newspaper and Sirius in his muffins when they heard tapping on the window. A brown, official looking owl was tapping impatiently on the window. Remus got up and took the note. He had barely opened it when the owl flew back.

"Quite in a hurry," Sirius commented. "Who's the love letter from?"

Remus groaned. The letter was from Dumbledore and telling Sirius that would just make him target for another round of jokes.

"Dumbledore wants to meet us tomorrow," Remus said, once he had finished reading the note. The seriousness in the note made him forget of his resolution of not telling Sirius about it.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Wants to discuss something," Remus answered, "But he hasn't mentioned anything in here. 'Couple of issues' he has written."

Sirius was, for a change, serious now. "Do you think it's about Harry? Or … maybe Hermione? What if he has found her relatives and wants us to hand her back?" There was a fearful undertone to Sirius' voice.

The prospect of Hermione leaving them was frightening for Remus as well. For the last one week that Hermione had been here, they all had gotten attached to her. It would be too big a blow for all of them, especially James, to handle now.

"Let's hope it's some good news about Harry," Remus said. He sounded too lame even for himself.

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. A moment later he added, "By the way, it definitely was from your lover even if it wasn't a love-letter." With that Sirius sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Remus roared, chasing after him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I am back. And, hopefully, with a good chapter. But, of course, that's up to you to tell me. **

**I know fully automatic washing machines have their opening at side, but semi-automatic ones, at least in India, have their opening at the top. Just clarifying if you found the incident confusing. **

**I wrote a one-shot with Ron and Voldemort as pairing. Slash, of course. So, if you want to go through it, you are the most welcome. I know, i am promoting myself.**

**Thanks a ton to all the reviewers and readers. This is the most reviewed story of mine. Read and review this one as well.  
**

**Ciao  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

James was pacing in the living room. Hermione tried copying him, fumbling and stumbling along the way, but soon she got tired and gave up; preferring to observe him.

The cause of his anxiety was the impending meeting with Dumbledore at 12 noon. Remus was out of the house to meet his store-keeper and Sirius had gone back to his home to get some of his belongings.

James was at home, with nothing to quell his anxiety. Hermione was watching him as one watches a tennis match. Finally, he flopped down on the sofa beside her.

"You know the best way to deal with stress?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him and blinked in response.

"Well," James started, "When it's extreme stress, it's firewhiskey."

"Fywheezy," Hermione tried repeating.

"Yes," James continued, "When it's mild, it's pacing. So long pacing hasn't helped me, so I think mine is moderate stress."

"Fywheezy," Hermione said and clapped.

"No, no," James shook his head, "That's for extreme stress."

"Steem stess," Hermione frowned.

"Yes," James said as he stood up, picking Hermione as well. "For moderate one, it's either chocolate or ice-cream."

James looked around the kitchen, trying to remember where the above mentioned things could be. He tried few drawers, but no success.

"The way Remus protects his chocolates, I would be lucky to even have a look at them. No, no, let me try finding ice-cream."

Talking to himself, James kept looking for ice-cream. Five minutes later he merged out winner with a Various Flavour Ice-Cream container.

"Yay!" he punched the air in jubilation, Hermione copying the action.

"Alright, Devil," James said placing the container and two spoons on the table in front of Hermione. "Time to eat."

He handed Hermione a spoon and opened the container. "Choose your pick."

Hermione, however, didn't make any movement. She continued to stare at various flavoured ice-creams.

"What?" James asked, "Harry would have created a ruckus by now."

"Iy-ceem?" Hermione frowned and looked up at James questioningly.

"Never had one??" James asked, shocked. "No doubt your teeth are so… erm… clean." He muttered.

And thus began Hermione's 'Iy-ceem' lessons.

"See this brown one; this is chocolate ice-cream – Remus' favourite.

"This pink coloured one is strawberry – Sirius' favourite.

"This yellow one is mango – Harry's and Lily's favourite and Moony's second favourite.

"And this," here James dug his spoon in the ice-cream, "is Vanilla – my favourite."

He put the spoon in his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. "Vanilla is white and vanilla is yummm…"

* * *

At precise 12, fireplace in Lupin house blazed green and out came, in bright purple robes, with twinkling eyes and a smile on his face, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, James, Remus."

The two men nodded at him. Remus offered Dumbledore a seat while James yell-called Sirius.

Dumbledore had hardly taken his seat when James blurted his question. "What do you want to talk about, Sir?"

Remus chided James with a glance. James and his impatience!

"How many times have I asked you to call me Albus, James?" Dumbledore said. "You are not a student of mine, anymore."

Remus and James shared a wary glance between them. Dumbledore had avoided the question.

Just then Sirius entered the room, Hermione settled on his hip. "Hello, Professor." He took a seat beside James on the floor.

"It's Albus, Sirius," Dumbledore said as he moved himself to the ground. "Hello to you." Moving closer to Hermione, Dumbledore greeted the young girl. "Hello to you too, little one. I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Bus Dumb'door," Hermione tried saying the difficult name.

The marauders stifled their laugh while Dumbledore looked amused. "You better call me 'Grandpa'. That might be easier for you."

"Gampa," Hermione said as she got up from Sirius' lap, crawled to Dumbledore and settled herself in his lap.

Hermione secure in his lap, Dumbledore directed his attention to the three marauders.

"Moody has gathered information on Hermione's family. She lived in London and her parents were dentists. Dentists are like Healers who work specifically on teeth."

James muttered under his breath, something about clean teeth.

"Unfortunately there is no one alive in her family anymore to take care of her. Her neighbours and colleagues have been informed of Granger's accident. They have also been informed that Hermione is currently safe with the family that saved her and might adopt her."

"We **will **adopt her," James immediately cut-in, Sirius and Remus nodding vigorously.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said and took out a small box from his robes. "This contains all the important documents and photographs we found in Granger household. You also need to decide what shall be done with her house and whatever property, movable and immovable, she owns. My suggestion is to put her house on lease till she is of age and let her decide on her own."

Three solemn faces nodded at Dumbledore's suggestion. Hermione had distracted herself with the small box Dumbledore had placed on the floor.

"Now, are you three sure you want to adopt Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore asked the three men.

They nodded vigorously and Remus was about to say something when Dumbledore stopped him.

"You need to think of this decision seriously," Dumbledore said in a solemn voice. "Hermione is a Muggle; she belongs to a different world than ours. Even if I assume you three are skilled in baby-care, there are many other issues to be thought of. Who will adopt her, for one; where will you live, what will happen to her in case of your marriages? You need to discuss all these issues."

The expressions on Remus' and Sirius' faces revealed that they hadn't thought of all this. James' face showed only determination.

"I'll adopt her," he said firmly, "I am never going to marry again, so that is not a problem. We all can live together; otherwise I will soon get a house built for us. I will even live in Muggle London if required."

"If that's what you want to do," Dumbledore said, "I will explain you the process of adoption. You need to adopt her in both the worlds. Muggle world will be taken care of; that won't be a problem. However, you will have to be prepared for a hearing in front of Wizenagamot as to why you want to adopt a Muggle girl. Then, there are various papers …"

Remus nudged James in-between the description. James ignored him. This was important and he didn't want to miss a single detail and face the consequences. But when the nudge persisted, he turned to Remus in annoyance. Remus nodded his head slightly in Hermione's direction.

To James' great horror, Hermione, seated in Dumbledore's lap, was trying to put Dumbledore's beard in her small mouth. Seeing that it was long, Dumbledore hadn't as yet noticed this.

Not knowing what to do, James kept staring at Hermione. A bark like laughter broke his reverie. Sirius was laughing and Dumbledore was watching Hermione with amused expression.

"What are you doing, little one?" he asked Hermione, prying his beard out of her little hands.

Hermione looked up at him and innocently answered. "Aniya is ite."

James slapped his forehead causing three pairs of eyes to look at him.

"Devil, Vanilla is white, but this isn't vanilla," he told Hermione as he moved to sit beside her.

"Ite," Hermione said stubbornly, showing handful of hair to James.

James looked helplessly around. Dumbledore smiled and made Hermione look up at him.

"Hermione, this is white, but not everything white is vanilla," Hermione looked confused. "Why don't you taste it?"

So, Hermione did what she was told and looked back at Dumbledore with a frown on her face. "Aniya no yummm."

Sirius was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Remus immediately got up and went to kitchen. When he came back, he had a bowl of vanilla ice-cream in his hand.

"Here, Devil," He handed her the bowl, "This is vanilla. And this is," he looked at James with a mischievous smile, "is yumm."

Hermione looked back and forth between white beard and white ice-cream. Finally, recognising the ice-cream, she took the cup and indulged herself in it.

"Aniya yummm," she copied James as she ate the ice-cream.

Dumbledore was smiling, Sirius was laughing, Remus was trying to control his laughter whereas James was red with embarrassment.

"I think I will leave," Dumbledore said, standing up and handing Hermione over to Remus. "I will owl you the documents required for adoption. You can contact me any time if you have any problem. Good day to everyone." A wink and Dumbledore was gone.

It was only then Remus gave in to his laughter and joined Sirius.

"Stop, you two, alright?" James ordered his friends, flopping on sofa. "She is a true devil."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back. So, how was the chapter? You can criticise, i am open to all of it. Do you think the story is slow-paced? Or boring or something else? Let me know.**

**Help me. How do you want the Marauders to plan their arrangements with Hermione. I am open to suggestions. You want them to live together or as James suggested? Or maybe you want to see some other characters. That will kind of a challenge for me to write.**

**By the way, i generally answer all the reviews personally, but with change of place and a change in the website, i have not been able to reply to some reviews. I apologise and thank you all here. Your reviews and alerts mean a lot to me.**

**Do review. Thanks.**

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reflection**

"Alright, I gave this thing a lot of thought and this is what I have thought of," James said.

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen to decide what Dumbledore had asked them to. Immediately after Dumbledore's departure, James had gone upstairs to think about it, clearly.

"We're listening," Remus said, for himself and Sirius.

"I'll adopt Hermione," James said. He didn't give anyone any chance to say anything as he added quickly, "You guys have a future. Plus, I brought Hermione in our lives." James' voice trailed off at the end, unsure of his friends' reactions.

James knew he wouldn't be able to marry again, while Remus and Sirius will do, even if they both kept denying it; different reasons, of course. A baby might lower their prospects. Plus, he didn't want them to burden them with a responsibility when he was the one to bring Hermione here. But, what if they didn't think of her as a responsibility and want to adopt her?

"We don't mind, James," Sirius said, making James breathe a sigh of relief. "But, let me warn you," Sirius threatened, "You might be her father legally, but we all are her fathers."

Remus nodded his approval. While James was brooding upstairs, Remus and Sirius had talked. They had decided that James deserved this – a bit of happiness after everything he has gone through. He deserved a family – an official one, at least.

What they had not expected were tears in James' eyes. He launched himself at his friends with loads of thank-you's.

"Don't be so thankful, James," Remus said, patting James on his back. "Someone will have to go to her school when we receive complaints on her behaviour."

"Yeah," Sirius added seriously, "Someone will have to give her sex-education as well."

James laughed with his friends as they rattled off their fingers the worst duties a father has to perform, according to them, at least.

"Don't forget, reprimanding her for causing mischief," Remus was saying.

James sighed happily. All was well as long as he had Sirius and Remus with him.

* * *

"We'll live together at Remus' place. Not only is that house cosy, but also in muggle neighbourhood."

Currently, James was seated across Dumbledore in his office, telling him about their decisions regarding Hermione.

"I'll adopt her, magically and in muggle world. Remus and Sirius will be her godfathers. She'll know both the worlds, we'll make sure of that. And," James hesitated, "We have decided to keep her name Granger; we don't want her to lose her identity."

Dumbledore beamed at his former student. "You have made a fine choice, Son. I am very proud of you."

James flushed and gave Dumbledore a bright grin.

"Since you have read all the papers and are ready for adoption," Dumbledore said, "We will meet tomorrow at Ministry at ten to initiate the adoption process."

James nodded as he took leave. Hermione will be his daughter tomorrow. He will once again have a family.

* * *

When James reached home, there was a cake lying on the table.

"What is this for?" James asked Sirius, who was playing with Hermione. James tried to think of any occasion, but couldn't come up with any answer.

"We're celebrating the decision to make Hermione ours," Sirius answered and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I tried to talk him out of it," Remus said, "But...," he trailed off with a shrug.

Smiling and shaking his head, James joined them at the table. Sirius had an annoying habit of celebrating anything and everything he deemed worth a celebration.

"Alright, Devil," Sirius said, placing Hermione on the table. James noticed she was wearing a black t-shirt and light blue jeans, Sirius' favourite attire. "You'll cut the cake."

Remus once again rolled his eyes and James frowned.

"She isn't going anywhere near a knife," James deadpanned.

"He had been practicing with Devil since the cake arrived," Remus informed him. "He has already finished five pastries."

Sirius grinned and handed Hermione a wand, which James noticed was his. But before he could object, Hermione had happily slashed the cake ... with his wand.

The result. Three faces splashed in cream. Remus had, intelligently, stayed a step behind.

Hermione and Sirius were laughing madly and Remus was shaking his head. Hermione then moved towards James and, still laughing, offered him his wand, fully coated with cream.

Smiling, James took it from her and somewhere a flash burst.

"Now that's what I call a perfect father-daughter moment," Sirius commented from behind the camera.

James grinned at the implication. He was Hermione's father. Well, would be by tomorrow.

He was still grinning when an hour later they had tired themselves from the photo session that had ensued; the cake being spent on make-up rather than eating, Remus being the major victim.

* * *

"Hey, Moony, what are you doing at this ungodly hour?" Padfoot mumbled sleepily. He had come downstairs to drink water, only to find Moony staring out of the window of the living room.

There was an album on the table and a photograph of Lily and Harry smiling at him.

"Thinking," Remus replied.

"At this hour?" Sirius asked shocked. Couldn't Moony find some better time to think instead of three in the morning?

"I had a dream about Harry," Remus said, still staring out of the window. "Are we doing an injustice to his memory by letting James adopt Hermione?"

The question was asked quietly and painfully. Sirius wondered how long Moony had been up.

Standing beside Remus, Sirius said in a soft voice. "Remember, I had almost similar thoughts when Prongs brought Hermione home?" Taking a deep breath, Sirius continued, "She hasn't taken Harry's place, but she has reduced the ache Harry caused."

"You have accepted his death." It was a statement.

Letting a tear drop, Sirius nodded, "I have. I still don't believe it, but..."

Remus turned to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"You know I was wondering ... what if Harry comes back ... and then, what will James do?" Remus asked, moments later. "Will he abandon Hermione? After few moments I realised the absurdity of it all. Harry is never coming back. It's only Hermione we have got."

"I'll not commit any mistake this time," Sirius said fiercely, "I will protect my family with my own life, if I have to."

"You never did, Padfoot," Remus said. He knew Sirius still blamed himself for Lily's death ... and Harry's.

"I have to get this out, Moony," Sirirus said, his face scrunched up in pain. "There was a time ... I had a doubt about you. I thought ... y-you were the ... traitor. I would feel guilty about it every time I thought about it, yet I couldn't think of anyone else. I-I never ... thought it would be ... Peter. H-he ... how could he?"

Remus was quiet. Sirius, however, continued.

"I would drink every time I would label you as a traitor. I couldn't even voice the thought to James ... it was so absurd. You would be gone for so many days ... no idea ... no hint. I-I thought ... I even followed you on some occasions." Tears were running down Sirius' face. "I would lose you ... always and even though I had never found anything suspicious, I couldn't shake the thought. I have lost the count I had hit the wall with my fist. Do you think you can forgive me, Moony?"

Sirius' eyes implored Remus' face for an emotion; there was none. This was worse than he had expected. He wanted Remus to shout, to curse him, to yell at him, not to close himself. Remus was this way before he became friends with James and Sirius. Did that mean...?

"I knew."

The words were spoken so softly, Sirius assumed he had imagined them.

"I knew it," Remus continued. "I noticed a difference in your behaviour. I could smell distrust from you. At first, I was confused as to what was causing it, who was causing it. But I guess, I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it. I once saw you following me ... that confirmed it."

Sirius turned away. Remus' voice was so flat and detached...

"It hurt me," Remus said, his voice cracking with emotion, "It hurt me lot. It seemed the monster finally caught up with me. I was a monster, so an obvious traitor."

Silence.

"I was absent for days because I was working as a spy on Dumbledore's orders among the werewolves. I didn't tell any of you because I knew you wouldn't let me do it. It seemed all so empty when I realised you think of me as a traitor. I further started avoiding you and Lily and James. I never got similar feelings from them, but ... I-I just couldn't feel like facing th--"

"I'm sorry, Moony," Sirius cut Remus in. It seemed so absurd, so foolish that he had ever doubted his best friend. "I'm so sorry. I don't even have words to apologise."

For the first time, Remus turned to look at his friend. "I forgave you long ago, Padfoot. Surprisingly, they were Severus' words that made me do it. I forgave you long ago."

"Severus?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes. I think he was the only one who realised something was amiss between us. One day he made a comment in passing. I didn't understand it at that time but on giving it a thought I realised he was right. If I remember correctly, he had said – it's easy and tempting to give in to misunderstandings. Rational thinking and communication, however tedious they may seem, always help."

"No way he said that!" Sirius asked astonished. "But it's right. I should have talked to you."

"So should have I," Remus said. "But I couldn't talk to you without giving away my situation and at that point it wasn't possible. So..."

"I am sorry, Moony."

"It's all over, Padfoot. Bury it in the past. We all make mistakes. Important thing is to learn from them, not to keep repenting on them."

In the comfortable silence that followed, Sirius vowed never to make a mistake again.

* * *

**A/N: **Do you all think you can forgive me for this delay? Please do. I will try my level best not to delay this much. Anyway, i didn't want this chapter to be so emotional or sad, but it took its own course and i couldn't help , let me know what you think of it.

Now, you guys don't know how happy you made with your reviews. I mean, 101 reviews? Great! There used to be a system earlier where it wasn't possible to repeat thank'you's to my reviewers, but its not now. That has created a problem to me in replying to you guys. So, here is a joint thank you. And be patient; all of your questions would be answered in due time.

Thanks to all of you. Few people deserve special thanks since they bothered to answer my questions and give me suggestions, but other reviewers deserve my grattitude equally well for taking out time to read and review._ Njae, ShadX, Ria, brokenblackdevil, AnnaOtaku, Carlies, Moto Moon, Hannah, deadpeace68686, embirsiphonelilathia, Lucilia, excessivelyperky, sleepy kitty,Christlover4ever, sarah, Embir_lily, Waxx-Butterflies, dUlCe InVieRnO, emily02, harmonious, crazedchick, May Fleur, My-Edward-1992, Melora, ReadingWolf, Mwhahahaha 18, Time Rose, LizzyHogwarts, Readerforlife, Michelle Black a.k.a. Elle, literaryobsession, Avalonfreak, Darkness-Lightness, hellsmile89, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, jessisrose 85_.

**ShadX** is my 100th reviewer. He he.

And thanks to those people as well who put my story on alert or me as a favourite author. You have no idea how humbled i feel. Thanks to those as well who didnt review, but your reading my story is also a motivation to go on.

Cheers to all of you. Bye bye till we meet again. Do read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't kill me, please! Alright, i am back. And yes, i have been vry bad for not updating in so long. But can you imagine, i am relocating again. God! Anyway, i won't let that come between you and me. He he. On with the story. **

**Warning: This chapter is not funny. Quite serious, i would say. Plus my writing has rusted with such a big gap. So, please tolerate. **

* * *

"Is everything ready?" James asked Remus.

"I've all the papers ready in my briefcase," Remus answered, patting the small briefcase in his hand.

"Where's Hermione?" James asked.

"Sirius took her to get ready," Remus answered again, this time shrinking another bag.

"What's that for?"

"That's Hermione stuff - milk, food, spare dresses and diapers."

"Great, Moony!" James rewarded Remus with a thump on his back. "You are becoming good at this."

"Took some advice from Molly," Remus threw James a dirty look. "Someone has to be the responsible one, especially when we are going for a hearing on adoption."

James looked ashamed for a second before he grinned again. "What do we have Mommy for?"

"Here we are," Sirius announced.

Two heads turned towards the voice and were shocked into silence.

There standing on the top of the stairs were Sirius and Hermione.

In their formal attires.

Cream shirt, red tie, black trousers, black shoes and black robes.

Both of them.

"What?" Sirius asked his two friends, when no reaction came forth. He glanced back and forth between himself and Hermione to look for a faux pas. He looked back at his friends when he found none.

"You are not serious, are you?" Remus finally managed.

"Of course I am," Sirius humphed.

"Sirius," James started. "Why have you dressed Hermione as yourself? She is a baby, for Merlin's sake."

"We're supposed to be dressed formally, someone told me." Here Sirius looked pointedly at Remus. "And since Hermione and I always dress the same way, well…"

"There's no point arguing about all this," Remus said. "If we don't want to be late, we better get going."

Sirius took the girl in his arms, James took the briefcase and Remus took the baby bag. Together, they apparated to the Ministry, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Case no. Twenty three. Magical adoption of Hermione Jane Granger by James Harold Potter."

The reaction to the announcement was immediate.

Sirius shot up from his chair, where he had dozed off. James straightened his robes and Remus was startled, so much so that he woke Hermione up, who launched herself into a crying fit.

"Give her to me," James said, taking crying Hermione from Remus. How much so ever she was comfortable with Sirius and Remus, it was only James who could comfort her when she cried.

James entered the chamber with a crying girl on his shoulder, Remus a step behind with the briefcase and Sirius bringing the rear with baby stuff, yawning.

"Please take seats, gentlemen," a wizard with a hoarse voice said. "The applicant shall take the seat on the left."

The chamber was large and square in shape. At the farthest point were seated two wizards and three witches along a horizontal table. They were seated on a raised platform. To their left and right were smaller raised platforms with chairs. Some fifteen twenty steps further were two rows of seats. Remus and Sirius took their seats there, Hermione on Remus' lap whereas James went to the aforementioned seat.

"Proceedings to the case no. twenty three start now. The information shared here shall remain within the four walls of this room and shall not be discussed outside. All present will take a vow to this effect."

This was announced by a magical voice and was followed by the vow mentioned. This provided Remus some relief since he knew few of the topics which would surely be raised.

"Mr. James Potter," a wizard to the extreme left started, "You have shown an interest in adopting a muggle girl. Is that right?"

"They don't waste time, do they?" Sirius whispered to Remus, while James nodded in affirmation.

"May I ask why?" a plump witch seated in middle asked.

"She lost her family the night I lost mine," James answered honestly. "I have been taking care of her since then and have become attached to her. She has no one around to take care of her. I would prefer her to be taken care of by three people who love her rather than be given to some orphanage."

"But she is a muggle, Mr. Potter."

"That hardly matters, Miss," James answered. "It might have been possible that my son turned out to be squib. That wouldn't have changed the fact that I love him. Same goes for Hermione. Her magical ability, or rather lack of it, is in now way a concern for me."

"But it is for us, Mr. Potter," a hoarse voice said. "It would be a direct violation of Secrecy we all swear to."

"I don't understand how," James said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You are forgetting, Mr. Potter, but Hermione is a muggle and in no way tied to the Secrecy. When she will grow up, she is bound to ask you questions about your magical abilities and her lack of it. If she chooses, she can disclose it to the world."

"I'll make her swear, if that's what you want," James answered.

"You didn't hear me properly, Mr. Potter. Being a muggle, she isn't bound to the Secrecy."

"What about parents of muggle-borns?" James asked fiercely.

"They are bound to the Secrecy through their children, Mr. Potter. Hermione wouldn't be bound to it in any possible way."

"Through me?"

As the discussion went on, Remus knew the direction it was taking. It was turning to be more serious than they had thought.

"What are they expecting him to say?" Sirius whisper-asked Remus. "That he renounce magic?"

Remus was silent for a moment before he answered. "Something along the lines of that."

"What are you suggesting, Mister?" James retorted to something someone had said.

"That, Mr. Potter, you will have to renounce magic, if you want to adopt Hermione. You will have to take a vow to that effect and leave the wizarding world. We can't risk exposure because of this case."

"Why can't he take a vow to not tell Hermione about magic and leave it at that?" Sirus had gotten up from his seat angrily.

"Then he would be lying to the girl whole of his life! What kind of relationship would that be?" one of the witches screamed.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?" Sirius demanded.

"Mr. Black, you will either take your seat or leave this chamber."

Fuming, Sirius took his seat.

"What do you think, Mr. Potter?" the hoarse voice asked.

James was quite for a moment. Sirius was glaring at the panel of wizards and witches while Remus looking at James nervously. He could almost guess what was coming next.

"I will renounce magic," James announced, at last, shocking everyone to silence.

"Are you sure of that, Mr. Potter?" one of the witches stuttered.

"Absolutely," James said with fierce determination.

"James, are you mad?" Sirius was once again standing, shouting at his best friend. "There has to be a way around. We will find it, mate. You don't have to renounce magic."

"It's okay, Sirius," James smiled at Sirius, or at least made an attempt.

Remus was slightly angry at Dumbledore; he must know that the case can take this turn. Why didn't he tell them about this? They would have been better prepared. James hardly knew anything of the muggle world. How will he survive without magic?

"It's not okay, James," Sirius roared. Turning to the panel, he started, "The man just lost his family. Forgetting all that, he is trying to give an orphan girl a home, a family and love. And all you are bothered about is **Secrecy**? Does human life even matter to you or not?"

Remus tried his level best to make Sirius calm down, but in vain.

"I am not going to stop, Remus. I am watching this circus for quite some time now. What do you all want? That Hermione should not be told about magic. We will not tell her. But you cannot ask us to renounce our magic. We cannot give up magic. It's a part of us. You are the one forcing us to lie to the girl. Don't give me that bullshit about muggles not bound to vows. We all know there are such vows available."

There was an audible gasp from all the five members of the panel. James looked confused and Remus hung his head down. This was getting worse.

"Spoken like a true Black," one of the wizards sneered. "We could have expected nothing less from you."

"I am a Black, thank you very much," Sirius sneered right back.

"So, you don't mind using DARK MAGIC on a little girl?" one of the witches asked.

"Just like you don't mind a wizard renouncing his magic," Sirius answered coolly.

"He is doing that on his own wish," someone shouted.

"She will do the same, once she is of age for a vow."

"That means waiting till she is ten!"

"Yes," Sirius answered. "Till then she won't be allowed interaction with any muggle. We'll move to Hogsmeade – a wizarding village. We will have wards against muggles. If you want, you can put them up. We will live in solitude if you want us to. But James will not renounce his magic."

"What's the big deal, Sirius?" James shouted at his friend. He had no idea why Sirius was behaving this way.

There was no doubt James was intelligent and sharp when it came to studies, but he was a dunderhead when it came to pureblood rites and rituals.

Sirius, on the other hand, had these things hammered into his head. Whether he liked it or not, he had all the knowledge of rites, rituals and vows of purebloods and dark magic.

Sirius closed his eyes in exasperation. "Once you renounce your magic, it's gone. From you, from your future generations. You can never get it back, even if, by some miracle, Hermione turns out to be magic. Since you belong to a pureblood family, it might put your life into danger. Who knows you will be able to survive without it or not! It will endanger your very being, Mr. Potter."

This time, James' eyes did widen. He must have assumed renunciation of magic as simple choice of living without magic.

"Sirius is right, James," Remus said softly. Thank Merlin, Hermione had fallen asleep and he had put a silencing charm around her.

"We will come back to this point later, Mr. Potter, while Miss Jones analyses the options given by Mr. Black," the hoarse voice interrupted. "What do you have to say about the guardians you have chosen for Hermione? To me, it looks like you don't want her for long."

James glared at the speaker before gritting out with great effort, "What do you mean?"

"A werewolf as a guardian? A Black as a godfather? We saw just a moment back how volatile he can get."

"Maybe you ignored the fact that Sirius was fighting for her only," James answered coldly. "We have been living with Remus for nine years now. I have never seen him harm even a spider, let alone a human. You can ask Dumbledore about him."

That definitely shut the inquisitor for a moment. "And, Black?"

"I really don't have anything to say about that," James answered. "He is my best friend for the last nine years. I am pretty sure I know him better than you all do."

"You knew Peter Pettigrew quite well also, Mr. Potter," a witch sneered.

"You are crossing your limits, Miss," Sirius growled.

"And I have borne the responsibility of my actions," James answered quietly, cutting-in Sirius' tirade. "I am responsible for what happened that night. Those were dark times and I guess I can understand why Peter did what he did. There isn't much of a choice when Voldemort is after you. I might have handed my friends on a platter over to Voldemort, had my family been threatened."

Remus' eyes moistened. This was definitely getting ugly. Though he was angry at Dumbledore, he wanted him to be here. He would definitely know what to do in this situation.

As if the heavens answered his wish, the doors to the chamber opened with a bang and Dumbledore came striding in. Remus rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Dumbledore was in his usual flamboyant but formal attire, smile on face and twinkling eyes. Behind him was a scowling … Severus Snape?

_Definitely not a dream. _

Everyone was staring at the interruption. Hoarse voice cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Albus?"

"I apologise I am late," Albus answered cheerfully.

"Late?" a witch asked. "What he meant was why you are here, Albus."

"I am applicant's counsellor, Ms Wainwright," Albus said. "That's why I am here. It's all in the papers."

There was a shuffling of papers as Severus and Albus settled down.

The flow of the interrogation had been disturbed and it took some time for the panel members to get back to the hearing.

"Mr. Potter, you must be clear by now that the panel is obviously not happy with your choice of guardians for the muggle girl,"

"Why, may I ask?" Dumbledore interrupted politely.

The panel members were clearly irritated by the interruption. "Well, a werewolf and a dark wizard clearly don't make the right combination for a happy family."

"I would like to correct you, Mr. Nothan," Dumbledore said. "Remus Lupin had been a Hogwarts student for seven years and never ever had he put any living soul in danger. You would rather hear stories about his helping nature, should you decide to investigate."

A moment's pause.

"Sirius Black, on the other hand, has proved himself on many occasions, starting with the sorting ceremony itself. He has always been open about his differences with his family and their beliefs. I hope everyone remembers that he was disowned by his family three years back, quite publicly."

There was a complete silence as everyone heard Dumbledore speak.

"However, the discussion here is quite irrelevant. It is a personal matter of the family. Law can only decide whether the applicants are sound enough for the adoption. Their relatives and friends are not a concern for the law."

Dumbledore quietly took his place. Sirius looked smug, James relieved and Remus had a small smile on his face.

The hearing took place for another fifteen minutes before the dreaded topic came back.

Ms. Wainwright looked pointedly at Dumbledore before mentioning her question to James. "Mr. Potter, I don't think we can follow Mr. Black's suggestion as far as muggle-magic difference is concerned."

"Why not?"

"We can't allow dark magic on a little girl. It might have long lasting consequences."

"There is another way around it," a silky voice drawled.

Nine pair of eyes turned to the source. Severus Snape was seated in the last line and looked bored. There was nothing on his face that showed that he had spoken.

"Will you be clearer, Mr…"

"Snape," Snape offered.

"Mr. Snape."

"Yes, why not," Severus said.

Everyone waited for an explanation but none came forth. Remus had to suppress a smile.

"Mr. Snape?" Hoarse voice was clearly irritated.

"Yes?"

"I asked you to be clearer."

"No. you asked whether or not would I be clearer."

Even Sirius stifled laughter.

"Please provide us an explanation, Mr. Snape," Wainwright gritted out.

Severus took his time standing up and facing the panel. "If Hermione is bound to James through a small dark ritual, then she can be bound to Secrecy, much the same way as squibs and magical kids are."

"But there will be dark magic involved!" a witch cried.

"On an adult," Severus answered. "On consent. With prior permission from Ministry."

"What is he talking about?" Sirius whisper-asked Remus.

Remus shrugged. He had no idea what was going on.

"Let me make the case a bit clear," Dumbledore had risen from his seat. "Severus Snape is a Potions Master. Few days back he submitted a potion, which along with a ritual, refines our magical adoption procedure. It binds non-magical children to our magical world the way normal wizard children are, an important point lacking in the system till now."

"I haven't heard of any such procedure?"

"The ritual requires blood of the parties involved and a dark spell on the adult to bring the relationship to an effect," Dumbledore continued, silencing the panel. "That's the only reason it has been categorised as dark magic. You have not heard of the procedure till now because it was being reviewed by the Research Committee. It was passed just today; in fact, thirty minutes back to be precise."

Silence followed this information.

"When was it submitted?" Wainwright was fuming now.

"Two days back," Severus drawled.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. That was the same day they decided to adopt Hermione. They glanced at James who had done the same calculation and was looking at Severus in an odd way.

* * *

The interrogation didn't continue for long. The panel asked them to leave so that they could give their decision in half an hour, but they almost knew the decision. Why, Dumbledore had even gotten the permission for the adoption ritual as well!

"That was great," Sirius said cheerfully once they were all out of the chamber. "The look on Wainwright's face was just … awesome! Priceless!"

"Severus did a great job," Dumbledore mentioned unnecessarily.

"Where did he go?" James asked. Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"You didn't hope that he will stay behind for your acknowledgement, did you?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well," James said uncertainly. "I hoped he will let me thank him."

"I m just shocked he did something to help us," Sirius muttered. "How did you manage it?" the question was, of course, directed to Dumbledore.

"He was already working on this project. I just had to request him to speed up the process. I think his reasoning was to clear the life debt James has on him."

"I don't have any life debt on him!" James immediately protested. "I mean, I never had any intention to call him on it."

"He doesn't forget easily, James," Dumbledore said kindly. "Especially things concerned with you all."

Remus wasn't sure whether that statement was meant to be reassuring or a rebuke but they all knew that the Marauders owed to Severus Snape – their arch-rival.

* * *

**Of course, you have to tell me how the chapter was. Dont be shy my honey, go ahead.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome me back! I don't know whether i should be upset or what; i update any story and i end up getting reviews and alerts for this one. I doubt anyone even reads my other stories. But thank you all the same for the reviews and alerts. Finally, the chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**James shifted Hermione on his hip, unlocked the door and entered Remus' house.

He blinked.

Did he enter the wrong house? Or did Remus change the interiors in his absence?

"Welcome home!"

There was a loud shout, making James stumble back in shock. Damn Sirius and his loud voice!

"Welcome home, James! Devil!" Sirius shouted coming forward from a group of five people.

Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus and Regulus.

Odd!

"Stop shouting, Sirius," James scowled at Sirius. He knew Sirius was nervous with the company; he had the tendency to be hyper when nervous. "You are scaring Devil."

Devil spoiled the moment by laughing loudly and clapping. The tension seemed to melt away for a moment as everyone laughed. Even Severus' lips twitched.

"We thought a small party would be in line with the occasion," Remus explained. James was back from the Ministry after the adoption ritual.

"But as you can see," Regulus added, scowling at Sirius, "he got carried away."

James looked around. The walls were covered with balloons and streamers of all colours and the floor was covered with toys; all magical.

James swallowed whatever he was about to say seeing the glare directed his way by Sirius.

"Anyway, let us all start with the celebrations," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Severus has some interesting theory to share with us later on."

James mentally thanked Dumbledore for bringing Severus today; he wanted to thank him and had no idea where to find him.

Sirius took the girl from James and walked to the table with a huge cake. Remus gave a sheepish smile when James raised an eyebrow at him. Three tier cake? For six people?

Hermione, already used to parties, clapped when she saw the cake. As usual Sirius handed Hermione a wand. James could only feel relief it wasn't his, but it wasn't Sirius' either. Then who…

"Hey!" Regulus shouted as Hermione slashed the wand on the topmost tier of the cake.

Only Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione clapped. Regulus was shooting murderous glares at his brother while Severus just looked bored.

After serving everyone with cake and pumpkin juice, Sirius led the party to the living room.

"Er, Snape?" James asked Severus while they were moving to living room.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Er," James stuttered, "I er… well I um- thanksforyourhelp."

"Excuse me?"

James took a deep breath. "Thank you for your help in Hermione's adoption."

When no reply came forth, he looked up at his school rival.

Severus was looking at him with just a hint of surprise on his face. Well, he was always good at hiding his emotions.

"Well, say something." James was getting restless with the silence.

"Idus!" Hermione had crawled towards him and was looking at both of them gravely, as gravely as a child could.

"She is an intelligent child," Severus commented and was … gone.

James sighed. Severus was as much used to receiving apologies as was James in handing them out.

"I am sure you all must be surprised with the company I brought here," Dumbledore said after everyone was properly fed and watered, earning eye rolls from Severus and James "Severus came to me with a very interesting theory last month. Since it confirmed some of my beliefs, i requested him to research it further. Severus partnered with Regulus because of his expertise in the area. Let's hear it from Severus."

Five pairs of eyes turned expectantly to Severus, who looked a tad anxious.

''The theory Professor Dumbledore is talking about is pretty simple in explanation but complicated in implementation. I am still not hundred percent sure, but Regulus is quite sure about the results.''

''Care to explain the theory, Snape?'' Sirius interrupted impatiently. ''Or what it's about? And, perhaps, the results.''

Regulus rolled his eyes, at his brother's impatience and his fellow Slytherin's evasiveness.

"Harry's absence," Severus whispered.

Three voices hitched at Harry's name, though reactions were different. Sirius' eyes were hopeful, Remus' wary and James' hard.

"Why are you bothering yourself about Harry?" Sirius asked in a hard tone. Remus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from making a scathing comment he might regret later.

"Lily was a friend," Severus answered calmly. Severus was making an effort to be civil; normally he wouldn't justify himself.

Remus knew the extent of the said friendship. He knew Severus loved Lily, had always had. For some time he was sure they will end up as a couple. But James' insistence and Severus' drift to Dark Arts had led them apart.

"What's your theory?" Remus asked.

"That he is not dead," Severus answered.

Everyone turned to look at James. His eyes were still hard, though he was calm. "Go on," he urged.

Severus took a deep breath. ''Every wizard or witch has a magical signature. Just like that every spell has a magical residue. They are very hard to detect because, first, their detection is a very tedious and complex and, second, signatures and spells interfere with each other. So, it is nearly impossible to differentiate between spells and signatures in, let's say, Hogwarts.''

''Because of the population of students there.''Remus commented. He knew that.

Severus nodded and turned to James. ''Dumbledore sealed your house after the attack, making it impossible to perform magic there. Everything there is just like it was before the attack.

''It was, therefore, possible to detect spells and signatures in your house, assuming you were not doing much magic before.''

That was Lily, Remus thought sadly; she preferred to do things muggle way. She believed it made her closer to her roots. Glancing at James and Sirius, Remus found they had made the connection. And that Severus and Lily were very close friends.

''What, exactly, were you hoping to achieve from detecting spells and signatures?'' James asked in a detached tone, causing Sirius and Remus to share a look of worry.

''My theory is that your son is not dead. There is a reason for his absence and only Merlin knows what. He cannot be dead. I hoped spell and signature detection might clear the picture.''

How much Remus wanted this to be true. Severus was sure Harry wasn't dead. Merlin knows how, but the conviction was there.

''I discussed this with Professor Dumbledore and with Regulus later on. He used to be an expert in school on this matter and i could only assume that is what he works on in Ministry.''

Regulus was an Unspeakable and that literally forbade them from talking about their work during their tenure.

''Regulus worked in the cottage for a week and came up with results which agree with my theory. In a twisted way.''

Everyone turned to Regulus. He started in a monotonous lecture voice. ''I detected eight signatures - three very strong, four very weak and one mildly strong because it was a fresh spell. Since i had no prototype to compare them with, i could only rely on Dumbledore's identification. He believes those three strong signatures belong to Lily, Voldemort and himself. Four weak ones, according to him, belong to you, four friends. That leaves us with one unidentified signature. Did anyone other than Sirius, Lupin and Peter visit your house during your hiding?''

The question was aimed at James and he was shaking his head in negative even before Regulus completed his question.

''Remus and Sirius were the only ones present so as to make the wards identify them. Peter was the secret-keeper, Dumbledore caster and Lily, Harry and i were the ones to hide.'' James scrunched his face before shouting in exclamation, ''HARRY?''

Before anyone could even ask James what he was talking about, Dumbledore answered, ''No, James. That eighth signature cannot belong to Harry. He was yet to show any sign of magic. His name is yet to appear in Hogwarts' Book in the Ministry.''

Remus saw Regulus raise an eyebrow at that and he knew why. The book Dumbledore was talking about had the names of all witches and wizards of Britain. A child's name would appear on it when they showed magic. Rumours had it that it was protected by ancient charms and riddles and even Minister of Magic couldn't access that book. How the letters were dispatched was a mystery.

''The wizard or witch to whom the eighth signature belongs must have entered the house immediately after Voldemort's fall, probably drawn in from explosion's noise or from Harry's cries," Dumbledore continued. "Regulus tried detecting the nature of the caster's signature and the spells used. Though he is not sure of the spells' nature, he believes the energy around the caster was not negative, at least."

Regulus looked at the confused faces of James and Siris. Dunderheads, he thought and turned to face Remus, who had awe written all over his face. _Perhaps the only intelligent one among the idiots. _

"You mean," Remus stuttered, "You can differentiate between the energy around the signature?"

_Probably not, _Regulus thought, irritated. Usually he would have blushed at obvious admiration in Remus' voice, but he wanted to be out of this house as soon as possible. "Negative energy. Ring a bell? Dark energy. Now?"

"Death eater," Sirius said.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes, luckily, the eighth signature doesn't belong to a death-eater as I instantly assumed when I found out the results. Which is a huge consolation in the current situation."

"The question still remains," James said, sadly, "Where is Harry? And just because he isn't in wrong hands, rather dark hands, doesn't mean he is alive."

This time Severus started. "Now that we have a signature as an identity, we can track it." Remus opened his mouth to say, but Severus beat him to it. "I am not saying it is easy, but it is a possibility."

"And the only one at the moment," Dumbledore added gravely. "Tracking charms, potions and spells are very difficult. Regulus can help us in charms and spells, but citing Potions' as his weakest subject, he cannot help with potion making. All of us present here have regular jobs to attend to, therefore, I thought we all should pool our time to help in this search."

Sirius and Remus were nodding even before Dumbledore completed his sentence.

"I don't have any project going on at the moment," Remus said, "Plus I am good in all the three mentioned subjects, I can provide all the help required."

"You were good in all the subjects, Remus," Sirius said drily. "But, yes, we will help."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said, standing up. "We will meet once I complete my research on the matter. Any research any of you can do, in the meanwhile, will be greatly appreciated."

Severus and Regulus also got up; Regulus did, Severus found himself being tugged down. Looking down, he found the baby girl pulling his robes and looking at him with a toothy smile.

Dumbledore was saying something and had moved on towards the door, everyone following him. _No one to help, _Severus thought as he sat down again. Using his knees as the support, the baby girl stood up. Severus suddenly realised that the girl had been awfully quite during the conversation. As if she understood the sombre mood of the room.

"Hello, there," he said lamely.

The baby-girl smiled at him and said something which made no sense whatsoever to Severus.

"I am Severus," Severus tried again.

"Se'us," the baby-girl repeated.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No one shortened my name so much. Draco cannot say even this much." He narrowed his eyes. "You sure you are only one year old."

Hermione laughed in response.

Severus huffed. "What's your name?"

"Deyil!" Hermione shouted in response.

Severus shook his head. Devil? Trust these cartoon friends to come up with a name like that.

"Well, I think I should leave now," Severus straightened his robes to see if the girl was still clinging to them. "Nice to meet you." This was an automatic good-bye comment and Severus even thrust his hand forward, to realise a second later that he was talking to a baby-girl.

_Oh whatever. _

However, Hermione surprised him by thrusting her hand forward, clumsily, but nevertheless she did. Gingerly, Severus shook her hand, surprised with the girl who was giggling.

Shaking his head, Severus got up. The girl looked up at him and automatically opened her arms.

"Er?"

"Up!" The girl demanded.

"You mean pick you up?"

"Up!"

Severus looked around; still no one to help him. Why was he stuck with this girl? _Oh well, she isn't going to relent. _

Clumsily, Severus managed to pick the girl up and. He looked at her, closely this time, though keeping her at one hand distance. The girl was cute, '_aren't all babies cute'_, and seemed pretty intelligent, _a good mimic, more correctly'_. She had brown eyes and brown curly hair which were tied in two pig tails. Severus wondered who might have done her hair. And the girl was staring right back at Severus, observing him the way he was.

"She doesn't bite."

Severus turned around to find Remus standing at the door.

"You never know," Severus muttered, carrying the girl, same way, to Remus.

Handing over the girl to Remus, Severus straightened his robes again. "I should be going. Er—good day."

With that Severus left abruptly. Remus blinked. _Wow! That was some speed. _

_

* * *

_James and Sirius came in after seeing off Dumbledore, Regulus and Severus to find a Remus standing in the living room, Devil in his arms and laughing his head off.

"You okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, taking Devil from Remus. Remus nodded as he controlled himself.

"Ni' oo mee' u," Devil said as she thrust her tiny fist at Sirius, hitting him in the jaw.

That set Remus off again, making his two friends wonder about his sanity.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending seems abrupt, but, well, it seemed right for me. Anyway, review, please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. I hope the length would be satisfactory enough for you not to pelt me with stones. Do review.**

* * *

''I've not read so many books at one go since i left school,'' Remus commented as he saw Regulus with pile of books floating behind him.

Regulus gently lowered the books on the table before answering Remus. ''Nothing would have been so complicated.''

Remus nodded. ''True.''

''What's the progress on the potion? Please tell me Severus's as nowhere as i'm.''

Remus smiled at Regulus' tone. It has been a month and Remus was regularly seen with Severus and Regulus, assisting them in research. James would assist Regulus and Sirius helped Severus whenever they could find time. Sirius wasn't much happy with the company but then the other choice was his own brother. Somehow that was worse. Every weekend they would meet Dumbledore and discuss their week's worth of research.

''Na,'' Remus answered Regulus, ''He's at a dead-end which he can't seem to solve.''

There was quiet for some time. Remus leafed through the books Regulus had just checked out from Ministry library and Regulus seemed lost in his own thoughts.

''How's Sirius?'' Regulus asked quietly.

Sirius hadn't attended last two weekly meetings because of some official work.

''He's all right,'' Remus answered. ''Got a bit injured on his last mission but he's good now.''

Remus observed the younger brother closely. Regulus was more closed and controlled in his emotions than Sirius, though it was impossible to get anything out of Sirius if he didn't want to share.

Regulus simply nodded in response and started leafing through the books. The brothers had fallen apart mainly due to their family's inclination to Dark Arts. Sirius wanted nothing to do with it, whereas Regulus never went against his family's wishes. Sirius left his family in fifth year and wanted Regulus to leave the family too. Instead, Regulus was regularly seen in the company of Death Eaters in making.

They never got to know whether he joined Death Eaters or not. Not that Sirius actually ever tried.

''Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow night? Severus's coming too.''

''For what?'' Regulus asked casually, eyes never leaving the text in front of him.

''He misses Devil,'' Remus answered cheekily.

And it was worth it as Regulus' quiet laughter filled the library.

* * *

"Here is your 'iy ceem', Devil."

"IY CEEM!"

Sirius watched as Hermione took her ice-cream cone from him and started lapping it up. She might be clumsy in holding everything else but boy! she wouldn't let even a drop of ice-cream drip from the cone. Sirius smiled at the little girl who had become such an important part of their lives.

"You do know Remus'll kill me if he comes to know that I bought you an ice-cream, right, girl?"

Hermione was totally immersed in her ice-cream to pay him any attention. He had just picked her up from her day-care centre. They didn't need one in the beginning but with Remus involved in researches with Severus and Regulus, it became a necessity. Sirius didn't like it at all, but they really didn't have an option. He had taken it up to him to drop her off and pick her up to compensate for the lost time with her.

"Pafoo!" Hermione called Sirius, as she held her ice-cream to him. She would share her ice-cream only with him. Probably she understood he was going against 'rules' to get her one.

Sirius handed her ice-cream back after taking a bite. "I should've taken fire-whiskey for myself. I'd need one today."

Silence.

"You know, Devil, Mother always said that I'd spoil my kids seeing the way I cared for Regulus." Sirius chuckled quietly. "You know, when she brought Regulus home... he was, he was so small… smaller than my unicorn. I thought he was a toy, a new toy for me… so life-like and so cute. He was all red. She placed him on the bed. I climbed up and looked at him. Everything about him was tiny… his eyes, his nose, his lips, even his fists. I… I touched him on his nose first and he smiled. I... I liked that. So, I touched him again. He again smiled. Then I poked him in the stomach and he laughed... he was beautiful. He became my best friend that day."

There was quiet and Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"That's my best memory, you know, though it's not mine. Father planted it in me. I cannot feel what I feel in that memory but it's so obvious… it's written all over my face. I've been preserving all your memories, Devil. I'll show them to you when you grow up. I'll also plant them in your head."

"That's illegal, Black," a silky voice drawled from nearby.

Sirius was startled but, thanks to Auror training, he didn't let it show. But damn Severus for being here at his worst!

"What are you doing here, Snape?"

"Hello, Hermione," Severus greeted the little girl, who thrust his hand forward in perfect mimicry of Severus.

"Ni' oo mee' u," Hermione said giving a perfect toothy smile.

Severus straightened himself, slightly embarrassed and shocked. The girl was way too intelligent. He looked at Black shrewdly; who is to say he isn't using some dark magic on the girl?

Sirius, however, missed the look as he was observing Hermione. Now, he understood why Remus was laughing his head off. So, Devil was mimicking Severus, huh.

Smiling, he turned to Severus. "It was you? He he. Nice one."

"Shut it, Black."

"Alright, alright. But what are you doing here?"

"According to the schedule we're following, you're supposed to be with me today. And that way, we should be going to your home together. I thought we should keep up the appearances."

Well, that's very thoughtful of him, Sirius thought. Sirius had agreed to partner with Severus for the research. Five meetings and they both realised it wasn't going to work. They both couldn't let go of their history together. So, Severus came up with a rather clever plan. They would do their research individually and discuss it over owls. Also, Sirius would provide the ingredients and Severus would do the hard work. Sure, Severus had gotten the rougher part of the deal but the peace was worth it. The only glitch was no one else knew about it.

"Well, um-yeah. How did you know I'm here?"

Their conversations were always either awkward or full of insults and sometimes there were no conversations just duels. This one was odd.

"I... I just checked with your office. You weren't there. Remus babbles a lot about this day-care centre of Hermione, so thought of checking in there."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get going."

"Oh... um-yeah." Hermione had finished her ice-cream and was licking her fingers now. "Time to get home, girl." Sirius got up and picked up the girl.

"Is she used to apparition? Or this is her first time?"

Sirius looked sheepish as he answered. "She has side-apparated four times before. But she's perfectly fine with it. No side-effects, nothing. She, in fact, likes it. See"

He turned to the brunette in his arms. "We're going to whoosh, Devil. You ready?"

Severus smiled inwardly as the girl nodded and clapped in enthusiasm. She bobbed her head in circular motions to mimic the movement.

Sirius smiled at the girl and got ready for apparition. "Two blocks away from my house. See you there." And he apparated.

Severus shook his head at the unlikely parent and followed him. When he apparated, he found Devil laughing and asking for more in Sirius' arms. She really was one of her kind.

Severus straightened his robes and walked ahead of Sirius.

"Just so you know, Remus knows you have side-apparated Hermione at least once."

"Damn!" Sirius muttered as he followed the bat-like figure walking ahead of him, with a laughing Devil in his arms.

* * *

"Why did you invite them home, Remus?"

"You know **why**, Padfoot."

"Oh do I? Let me guess. Because our life is too calm and peaceful these days and you wanted to spice it up? Or because you love Severus and his company. Probably you like Regulus' death-eater stories. What exactly was it?"

"**Both of you calm down**. You are scaring, Devil," James yelled at his best friends, silencing both of them. Though that didn't stop the hostile stares.

Hermione was crying at the top of her voice.

"I'm taking her out. And I want things settled when I come back. Alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, James walked out of the house with a crying girl in his arms.

The night had started awkward and gone down the hill with time. Since they were not making much progress, Remus had thought they would all sit together and brainstorm on what was going wrong. He had not anticipated that the discussion would turn heated and into full blown argument. The argument started between Sirius and Regulus first and James and Severus got involved soon when they took their friends' sides. Only Remus remained neutral. James calmed out the moment he heard Hermione's cries from her room. But Sirius didn't. As soon as Severus and Regulus left, he took his anger out on Remus.

"You know, Remus, this was never a good idea. I don't like to be with Severus or Regulus. You know that and yet you bring them home. Why? You know I have nothing but bad memories associated with them."

"Look, Siri-"

"No, Remus. Get it into your head. Don't try to make us friends. We aren't going to be friends. Don't invite them home. Ever. Do you understand?"

With that, Sirius stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Where is Sirius?" James asked the moment he entered the house, a sleeping baby in his arms.

"Upstairs," Remus answered quietly and sullenly.

"I've never seen Hermione cry so much before. I even went to see a Healer when she didn't quiet down. Whatever we do, we're never going to yell in her presence. Not at each other and never at her."

Remus nodded. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Remus," James said as he collapsed beside his friend. "You are doing this for me, for Harry and I go and destroy it all. I'll try and make Sirius see sense."

"Don't."

"Bu-"

"James," Remus cut in, staring at the ceiling. "It's slightly complicated. It's not about Regulus only. It's about him too. He feels he failed Regulus and that he has lost him forever. He's scared of trying to mend things between them. He's scared of losing him again. He's scared of the pain."

"I can see why you're a writer," James commented rolling his eyes. "But, seriously, how do you wish to help him when he doesn't even want to talk about it? When Regulus' presence provokes such strong reactions from him? When he chose to work with Severus over Regulus? Though, I doubt he would be working with Severus after today."

"Merlin!" Remus sighed collapsing against the head rest.

James patted Remus' head in sympathy. If there was anyone who could deal with emotions, it was Remus. That's why he was such a good friend to all of them, even Lily. Who would think werewolves could be so soft-hearted?

"I have some plan," Remus said after a long time. "Let's see if it works."

"All I can say to that is," James answered as he got up, "good luck."

"Yeah, I would need a lot of it," Remus muttered as he watched his friend go.

* * *

Another month passed by and there was no progress. The lack of progress was making everyone frustrated. Only Dumbledore was optimistic and cheerful, but then he was always like that. Severus was more annoying, Regulus restless, Sirius hyper, James bored and Remus less patient. The fact that Hermione was living in day-care centre for nothing made matters worse and was a regular topic for arguments among the friends.

Something seemed off with Hermione these days though. She remained quiet and latent. Her mimicking had also reduced. Everyone had noticed it, even Severus and Regulus, though no one had any answer for this behaviour. Dumbledore had neither commented on it nor provided any solution to it. This recent observation had led to renewed arguments among the friends.

"I think we should stop this research," James announced to his friends. They had argued on the same topic for an hour now.

"James," Sirius started carefully. "We have to find Harry. We know he's alive. We... we can't let go of this now."

"Says who?" Remus stated calmly. "Sirius. Who hasn't talked to his research partner for the last one month and who's lagging behind in his research."

"Now, Moon-"

"Listen, James," Remus cut in and turned to his bespectacled friend. "I understand lack of results is making all of us frustrated with this research, but, it would all be worth it when we'll find Harry."

"When?" James asked sceptically. "More like **if**, Moony."

"When we started," Sirius started, standing up, "We all knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. Dumbledore warned us. Severus and Regulus explained the enormosity of the work. Yet we agreed. Why? For Harry, James. All of us are doing it for him... that little one whom we all love... for whom Lily died. We-we can't let her sacrifice go in vain. We have to find him... till our last drop of blood... we-we just have to find harry. There is no other option."

Remus and James were staring at Sirius in surprise, their mouths open in perfect 'o'.

"You give nice speeches, Sirius," Remus commented drily, "You are yet to follow it, though."

James started before Sirius could retaliate and start an argument. "I just know I took a responsibility four months back and I'm failing her now. I've lost Harry and I'm not going to lose Hermione. This research might prove fruitful if we keep pursuing it, but it'll not be worthwhile if I lose Hermione in the process. She has withdrawn from everything. She doesn't talk, she doesn't laugh, she doesn't play. All she does is stay quiet. And read books, which, I assume, is her mimicking us. I don't want that. I want my Hermione back."

"What do you suggest, James?" Remus asked finally. "We've been going on and on about this. We need to find a solution. We shouldn't forget Regulus and Severus are also involved here."

"I have found a solution," James said resolutely. "I'll resign from my job. For as long as... for as long as this takes. A-"

"I'm already here, James," Remus cut in. "Wha-"

"I know Dumbledore has offered you a job as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for the next term, Moony," James said, smiling mischievously. "And we all know how much you love teaching. And I also know you refused Dumbledore because of Hermione and Harry."

Sirius was staring at Remus, all indignant.

"Look, Remus," James continued. "Yes, we all have to make adjustments in our life for Hermione, but I'll feel bad if you guys have to sacrifice your dreams for her. She'll feel bad. We'll sit together and decide where to go on from here, but you're accepting that job, Mr. Lupin or Hermione and I'll kick your ass."

"Me too, Mr Remus John Lupin," Sirius butted in. "You've some serious explanations and a huge party to give."

However, Sirius couldn't maintain his angry self for long and ended up hugging, first, Remus and then James. Sitting around the fireplace, sipping hot chocolates and teasing Remus about his new job... well, together, they could handle everything.

* * *

A day at Hogwarts is a lot of hard work. To makes dunderheads sit through your class and ensure they retain at least ten percent of what is being taught while all they want to do is to sleep, play or eat is no easy task. Multiply this process with four, add the torture of sitting through staff meetings, subtract the joy of peaceful solitudes and well... that's just a day's work for Severus. And these last days he had the added joy of being in Marauders' company. Really a joy.

It was a weekend and Severus was sitting in Hogsmeade? Enjoying his well deserved break from well, everything. He hadn't seen Black for a month, just a couple of owls; Remus was a regular presence but he couldn't make it this week. But Remus deserved a break; he was stretching himself to his limit. Severus was enjoying the break too. Oddly enough he was missing the little girl who had become a part of his routine.

"Hello, Severus," Regulus' deep voice interrupted Severus' musings.

"Hello, Regulus," Severus greeted his fellow Slytherin.

They exchanged usual pleasantries and discussion returned to Marauders and Hermione.

"Perhaps they needed a break," Regulus mused. "The research was getting tiring and frustrating."

"You really don't believe this, do you?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Regulus shrugged casually. "It's their personal matter. I'm not as concerned about this research as you all are."

"Let's not pretend here, Regulus," Severus commented lightly.

Regulus remained quiet. It really was difficult to pretend around Severus. Though pouring your heart out to him wasn't an option either.

"Do you have any word on the little girl?" Regulus changed the topic. "I met her last Wednesday for the last time and she was very quiet for a baby and her usual self."

Severus thought over Regulus' observation. "You're right. These last days all she would do was read. I have my doubts regarding that, but she was good at pretending she could understand what those words meant."

"Do you think she might be the reason they took this week off?"

"Perhaps."

There was quiet for some time. They had already discussed the project so many times there was nothing left to talk about there.

"Remus joining as DADA professor should help with the research," Regulus commented.

"He has declined the post."

"He loves teaching! Why did he refuse?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the obvious concern in Regulus' voice. Regulus, in turn, became interested in his drink. Severus didn't pursue the matter further.

"Probably for the little girl. Black and Potter have regular jobs whereas Lupin is a writer and stays at home."

"He always seemed the type," Regulus noted with a wink.

Severus thought of the irony. He might always maintain a grudge against Black and Potter, but it was difficult to hold one against Lupin, even if he was a werewolf. He might never get over the image of a werewolf baring his fangs and ready to pounce at him; he might never get over that fear in Lupin's company but he could let go of the school grudges.

"A writer type or a home-maker type?" Severus joked as he shook himself out of his past.

Regulus had no answer other than a laugh to that.

* * *

"Where are Elvis and Presley, Blush?"

"Mistress," the elf answered. "Elvis is in the gardens and Presley is gone to the market."

The lady spent next half an hour going through household accounts book. Blush was her elf-in-charge and she had trained her well enough to maintain these accounts.

"You do your job very well, Blush," the lady smiled as she closed the accounts book. The elf gave her a broad smile as she straightened herself.

"Where are Dante and Blaise? It is too quiet in the house."

"They is sleeping, Mistress."

They heard cries from the kids' room.

"Or not," the mistress said as she stood up. "You bring in some hot chocolate for the kids while i go and check on them."

Blush nodded and disappeared with a loud crack. The lady smiled; the way she treated her elves wasn't exactly favoured by her pureblood society, but it didn't matter much to her. In any case, what goes on in her house is her problem and no one else's. She was sure they would have something to say about her fair kid as well.

She scoffed as she turned to her children's room and was pleasantly surprised.

Dante and Blaise were sleeping on low bed that had been expanded to accommodate both of them; it was impossible to make them sleep on different beds. It was Dante who was crying. His cries had woken up Blaise too, who was trying to quiet Dante by petting him softly on the chest as he had seen his mother do to them. The good thing was it was helping Dante. His cries had subsided.

Blush appeared beside her quietly but remained at the door like her mistress. Soon, Dante had quieted down and was hugging Blaise. He was talking about something too but it was too hurried and too low to hear it. The lady decided to announce her presence.

"Hello, boys!"

Blaise looked up at his mother as he continued rubbing his brother's back. Dante didn't respond. The lady sat beside the boys and made Dante face him. His eyes were still red.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Dante, in answer, remained quiet and kept his hold on his brother.

"Tell 'im, Dan," Blaise urged him. "Mama 'ill 'elp."

"Yes, Dante. Please tell me."

"Bad d'eam," Dante finally answered looking down.

The mother took both her sons in her lap. Blush had climbed on the bed too and was handing them their cups of hot chocolate.

"What was the dream about, Dante?"

"I don't know," Dante looked at her with his wide bright green eyes. There was fear lurking in his eyes. He must have forgotten the dream but the fear it brought was still there.

"It's okay, Dante, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. Nothing. You are fine here," she said as she rocked him slightly.

"Yes," Blaise said. "I 'ill protect you too."

The lady and Blush shared a smile before turning their attention to the young boys. Soon, they were laughing and Dante had forgotten all about the dream. Once Elvis and Presley were back, Blush took them out to the garden to play. It was relaxing to watch them all play. And satisfying. It was her family; strange but hers.

"And you are as much my son as my own son is, Dante."


	12. Chapter 12

"I believe Benitoite might be the answer you are looking for, Severus."

Severus looked up from his potion, towards the door. Dumbledore was standing there, an old book tucked in his hands.

"How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in. Severus narrowed his eyes at the old one; he was cheerful, more than he normally was.

"What does Benitoite has to do with my experiment?"

"Directly to the point, I see," Dumbledore commented as he took a chair in front of Severus' experiment table. "Very well. I have been doing some research of my own, you see. I might not be an expert on Potions, but I did pretty good back in school, if I say so myself."

Severus rolled his eyes at his mentor's obvious delay in imparting the information. He was trying to heighten his anticipation and, well damn him! He had Severus right where he wanted him.

"Benitoite is a rare gemstone, very rare," Dumbledore continued. "Very little is known about it. Back in school, I did some personal research on it. I had one as a family heirloom."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Benitoite was a very rare and very precious gemstone. Because of this, it was cherished too much and rarely researched. How had Dumbledore convinced his parents to use the family heirloom for research was beyond him?

"There is one peculiar property of Benitoite. When added with moonstone, it can stabilise unicorn hair and werewolf's blood."

Despite himself, Severus was curious. "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Also, it lengthens the shelf life of any potion it is added to. A potion can be stored for hundreds of years with just a miniscule particle."

"What potion were you researching on that required unicorn hair and werewolf's blood?" Severus asked rhetorically. He didn't expect an answer and Dumbledore didn't provide him with one.

"That solves quite a lot of our problems." Severus allowed a small smile to appear on his pale face. _Regulus, you are going down._

"Not so easily, my boy," Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts, "That family heirloom got stolen after five years of my graduation. I have been trying to locate it for quite some years now and the last confirmed location was Nigeria."

Severus didn't know whether to be frustrated at the developments or get angry at Dumbledores for losing such a precious stone.

"I have decided that Sirius and you will go to Nigeria to get the stone back," Dumbledore got up, placing the book on Severus' table. "It is believed to be with a muggle merchant who considers it his lucky charm. It should not be very difficult for him to let it go with right amount of persuasion."

Dumbledore had reached the door when Severus hissed out a question. "Why does B-Black have to go with me?"

Dumbledore turned the doorknob. "In case the going gets tough." With that, he walked out of the door.

* * *

Regulus smiled as he downed another glass of firewhiskey. It was his first occasion to see Severus so worked up. True it had hurt him to know Severus had a head start, but it was difficult to hide his glee when he heard that Severus had an adventure to go on... with Sirius. He wondered how Sirius would be taking it.

"Calm down, Severus. We both know you are not backing out of this 'adventure trip'."

"As if Albus gave me an option! He practically ordered me!"

"Would you, if he had given you an option?"

"Of course! You think I would voluntarily want to go with Black?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"I mean Sirius Black," Severus amended. He wasn't about to admit to Regulus that he was right; Severus would never have let go of this chance. It was not only about stone. When Dumbledore had shared his whole plan, with all of them present in his office, he had mentioned his friend Graeme Angil, the most renowned Potions Master in the world. He would be their host when they went to Nigeria. How could Severus refuse such a fine opportunity!

Damn Dumbledore for knowing his weaknesses!

"You better prepare that list of questions you wish to ask Angil, rather than wasting your time ranting about my brother."

Well, damn Regulus too!

* * *

Hermione looked at the strange surroundings. It was very dark. Sirius was sure she didn't like it. But he was not going home today.

His day had started normally. He had dropped Hermione off at her day school, gone to work, done lots of paperwork on his latest raid and flirted with his boss' secretary. He was about to ask her out for dinner when he had received a message from Dumbledore for an urgent meeting.

That was when the day started turning worse. He had reached late to pick Hermione up. She was cranky and when he apparated both of them to Hogwarts, she vomited all over him. This was a first. He had reached late to the meeting.

Which turned out to be the worst of all.

He was going to Nigeria. With Snape. Severus bloody Snape! To get a stone. A bloody stone!

In his opinion, James could very well go with Severus. Remus and he were fully capable of taking care of Hermione. He squashed the voice saying that only James could quieten Hermione when she cried. Anyway, whatever did the greasy git need an Auror for? He must know enough of Dark Arts to save his skinny hide.

The moment he was out of Dumbledore's office, he had shouted at Remus who had tried calming him down. He had run away from them after the argument, Hermione in his arms and had apparated to Grimmauld's Place.

Sirius waved his wand and the whole house lighted up. Sirius was surprised to find it clean. He hadn't expected that. No one lived here anymore.

"Kreacher!"

An old elf came a minute later from the kitchen, wrapped in clean towel and an old rag in his hands.

"Master." Kreacher said, without bowing. Not that it mattered; they haven't ever liked each other.

"Get us some food prepared," Sirius barked his order. "Get some milk and some baby food too."

Kreacher glanced at the little baby in Sirius' arms, who was looking at him curiously. Shaking his head, Kreacher disapparated loudly.

Sirius took Hermione to bedrooms; it might be some time before Kreacher would get them something to eat. They could get a nap till then.

* * *

"Don't you think we should try locating him?" James asked, looking out of the window for any sign of Sirius.

"Relax, James. He is not going to let any harm come near Hermione."

"I am worried about Sirius too," James said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Taking a seat beside Remus on sofa, James asked the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since the meeting.

"Do you think Sirius will go with Severus?"

"Yes."

"Why? Didn't you see how he reacted?"

Remus closed the book he was reading. "James, Harry means a lot to him. He thinks he is responsible for what ever happened last Halloween since he was the ones to suggest the switch. So, he will do whatever it takes to right it. Though he may not like it."

"I don't blame him," James said quietly.

"He knows that," Remus said as quietly, "But he has always been hard on himself."

* * *

Sirius woke up to an empty bed and chuckles from downstairs. Immediately suspicious, Sirius stealthily moved. The noise was coming from the kitchen and the door was slightly ajar. He could see Kreacher, his back to him and from the incomprehensible noises he could make out it was Hermione there too.

Not a good combination!

He immediately rushed to the kitchen. Both, Kreacher and Hermione looked at him and, well, the situation was definitely laughable.

Kreacher's mouth was covered with, what Sirius could only guess as, baby food. Hermione had created quite a ruckus with food, some on its bib, some on table, some on her face, some on floor and some on Kreacher's face. What was a shocker was the smile Kreacher had on his face – it was not the malicious one he usually reserved for Sirius. It was genuine.

"Master," Kreacher mumbled. _Was that a bow? What was the world coming to?_

"What's all this?" Sirius asked, waving his hand in general direction of the mess.

"Baby food," Kreacher answered, rolling his eyes. _Back to his usual self, i see._ "Miss had the amount she was to eat and decided to play with the rest." _There it was! The smile. _

"And you let her?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't harm her in any way, because if you did-"

Kreacher glared at him before answering him. "Oh please! Kreacher raised two children. Kreacher can take care of third."

Sirius stopped mid rant at the answer; _two children?_ And then it hit him; Regulus and him. Their mother hardly had done any things he was doing these days. Memories suddenly rose to surface – him riding on Kreacher's back as the elf flew him around the house and Regulus clapping from the floor, Regulus and him having food fight and Kreacher shaking his head in amusement, trying hopelessly to clean the room, Kreacher reading stories from a story book to Regulus and him.

Sirius shook his head to clear his mind. Kreacher was not a regular elf; his mother had taught him to read and write just so he could help the children, so that she couldn't be bothered with it all... any of it. It was only when Kreacher had started teaching the traditional and usual pureblood nonsense had Sirius drifted apart.

Till then, he recalled surprised, Kreacher was his best friend.

Sirius loudly cleared his throat... those were uncomfortable thoughts. "I will clean her up and be on my way home." And Kreacher actually looked sad at that. _Or i am going mad. _

Kreacher just waved his hand and Hermione was clean, her spoon and bowl gone. She looked surprised at her hand which was holding her spoon, blinked rapidly and then clapped. She was a mild-mannered child, she was. He remembered Regulus used to cry at something similar. Most of weird or magical things usually amused her.

Taking the child in his arms, Sirius walked to the door, Kreacher following them. "Er-" _what do you say to a house-elf you hate? _"We are going." _Well worded. _"Bye."

With that, Sirius hurried out of the door and apparated to Remus' place. But not before seeing Kreacher waving at young Hermione.

* * *

"All done?" Remus asked from the door. Sirius threw him a glare before focussing on the spell that packed clothes.

Remus chuckled as he walked in. Sirius was hopeless when it came to packing – muggle way or magical way. He took a seat on the bed beside Sirius' suitcase.

Sirius paid no attention to him, at least tried to, but failed spectacularly. He was hopeless at packing and needed his friend's help.

"The least you can do is help," he muttered darkly.

"Why, it's more fun this way," the werewolf said. "And how many times are you going to play the 'I'm going with Severus' card?"

"Forever!" Sirius answered heatedly. "Why did you have to bring that up? For a second there, i could pretend i wasn't going with the greasy git."

"He stopped being greasy a long time ago, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"He is still a git," Sirius countered.

"And you are still a baby," Remus said, as he waved his wand and the suitcase was packed.

Sirius scowled at Remus, before muttering a 'thanks'.

"Look Sirius" Remus started, "I know you don't want to go with Severus. I would have gone if Dumbledore had allowed me to." Apparently, prejudices against werewolves were stronger and harsher in Africa, if it was possible. "Plus, i think Severus is still uncomfortable around me."

Sirius' head jerked up. "What? Whatever for?"

Remus gave him a look. "Because of the incident, i suppose. It's not easy to drive out of your mind a picture of a savage beast baring its sharp teeth at you."

Sirius looked away guilty. Luckily, he was saved from further embarrassments by a call from downstairs. James was calling him which meant Dumbledore and Severus had arrived.

Within fifteen minutes, Sirius and Severus stood facing each other, holding a spoon between them, one face scowling and one impassive. Exchanging final goodbyes, Severus and Sirius disappeared from view, leaving a crying infant, worried marauders and amused old professor.

"Let's hope they don't kill each other," James muttered.

Hermione answered by crying louder.


	13. Chapter 13

"What does the owl say?" James asked as he rocked Hermione.

Remus folded the parchment and sighed. "Well, they haven't killed each other yet. So, that's good news."

"What's the bad news?"

"They are ready to kill each other any moment now."

James smiled. "I still don't understand why Sirius and Severus had to go together."

"Because I wanted them to go together."

James nearly dropped Hermione. "What?"

Remus grinned. "Yeah, it was my idea. Thankfully, Albus went along with it."

James still hadn't recovered from the shock. "You... you... you-"

"Yes, James," Remus sighed. "I did that."

"But, why?" James asked, puzzled, "Why?"

"Well, they both need to let go of their school grudges. It's unhealthy. And i was hoping that if they learn to tolerate each other, especially Sirius, he will be open to working on his relationship with Regulus."

"It takes two to work a relationship, Remus."

"Regulus is okay. He is not as anti-Sirius as Sirius is anti-Regulus. Regulus asks me after his brother, he is concerned for him, even if he hides it well."

"While i understand the logic, i don't understand why Severus had to be included in the whole grand scheme. It's not as if Severus is going to be part of our life."

Remus smiled. It wasn't as he had lied to James, right?

* * *

It had been an hour of walking in the streets and Sirius had never been so bored. It was a well known fact that Sirius couldn't keep quiet for fifteen minutes. An hour was too much.

What choice does one have when the company is Severeus Snape?

Sirius tried to look interested in the stalls selling Merlin-knew-what. Well, that was the extent of his interest. He turned his attention back to the bane of his life, walking swiftly ahead of him, robes swirling and all.

The Git was tall, as tall as him, though he had an effeminate physique. Perhaps, this was the reason why people thought he was gay, back in school. Well, it wasn't only his effeminate physique. His mannerisms also suggested the same. Long, oily hair, though they hadn't been oily this week. Looks like, Remus was right; it, really, were potions fumes.

Where was he? Oh yes, long hair, long, slender fingers, graceful, yet intimidating, walk - definitely gay. Sirius was contemplating on Git's possible lovers, when he suddenly stopped and Sirius bumped into him.

"Oomph. Could've used a warning," Sirius muttered.

Severus turned around to give him a glare. "We're here," he whispered.

"Where?" Sirius asked, confused.

Severus jerked his head to the left, with a pointed look. Sirius looked and saw a big shop, with loads of trinkets hanging in the window. He couldn't read the sign, but there was a picture which he remembered from the one Graeme Angil had showed them.

"Let's go," Severus muttered.

Though there wasn't much excitement in this mission, if you will, he suddenly felt nervous. What if this merchant didn't have the stone? It was important for the potion that the Git was making. And the potion was important to find Harry.

Sirius and Severus walked in. The shop was relatively empty; it was still early for shopping. The shop was crowded, with antiques, trinkets, etc hanging or lying on every bit of space in the shop. There were three people behind the counter; two men and a small petite girl. The one behind the cash counter was the one they were looking for.

"Mr. Wuraola?" Severus asked.

The man behind the counter smiled at them. He was bald, with a prominent belly and smiling eyes. He seemed open and peaceful guy.

"I am Severus Snape and this is my friend Sirius Black," Severus introduced themselves. "We have come from Britain, looking for a rare gemstone."

The smile grew on Wuraola's face. Customers from far-away place usually meant good business. He stretched his left hand to shake hands with Severus. And that is when Sirius noticed the stone, their stone, on his middle finger. Sirius glanced at Severus and realised he had identified the stone too.

Sirius again looked around. There were still no customers. Wuraola led them to the far end of the counter and sat them comfortably.

Severus started the conversation, explaining the stone. Wuraola was listening intently, but his expression told Sirius that he had realised they were talking about his stone, as he reflexively covered his left hand with his right.

"That's a very rare stone," Wuraola said. "What is it called?"

"Benitoite,"Severus answered.

"I have never heard of it," Wuraola said, his eyes shifting anxiously for few seconds. "Why are you looking for this particular stone? May i show you something else?"

"It was a family heirloom," Severus answered. "It was stolen years ago. We have not been able to locate it. The least we can do is replace the heirloom."

"Well, i don't have that particular stone," Wuraola said. "Perhaps you would be interested in something similar."

"You do have the stone, Mr. Wuraola," Severus said, looking directly at the man. "On the middle finger of your left hand, to be precise."

Like a small child, Wuraola hid his hands behind his back. "It's not Benitoite."

"It's the exact stone i have been talking about."

"I bought it years ago from a trader."

"I can prove it is the same stone, Mr. Wuraola," Severus said patiently. "There is an engraving on the back side of the stone, as you may have seen it when you removed it from the locket and put it on a ring."

Wuraola's expression gave away the truth. He had seen the engraving.

"I paid 10,000 Naira for the locket," Wuraola said, dejectedly. Sirius realised the game was over, as the merchant had more or less conceded.

"We will pay the amount," Severus said.

"This stone brought me lots of luck," the merchant said, sadly. "But deep down i knew that it didn't belong to me. I don't need your money. The stone brought me enough."

Sirius hadn't expected it to be that simple. Severus took the ring from the merchant and within minutes, they were heading back to Angil's house.

"That went well," Sirius commented.

Severus nodded. "I hadn't expected it to be that simple."

"He seemed an honest and genuine merchant," Sirius commented. "I was observing throughout the conversation. The moment he realised we were looking for the stone, he decided to give up the claim."

"Merlin bless him. There aren't many honest men around these days."

"Well, now that the stone has been retrieved, we can travel back tomorrow," Sirius said happily.

"We will have to stay back for another two days," Severus said, "I need help from Angil on the potion that i am working on and he will be back from his conference tomorrow morning."

Sirius deflated. He was looking forward to meeting Devil.

"On what, exactly?"

Severus looked surprised. "Would you like to have coffee? I saw a coffee shop somewhere around. We can discuss it there."

Sirius nodded and led them to the shop. He had seen it too. Severus was again surprised; he was sure Sirius was bored and not paying attention to anything on the way. Perhaps, it was the Auror training.

Once they had sat down and coffee had been served, the conversation started on the potion. Now that they had the stone, a major hurdle had been crossed. The minor ones, Severus was sure, could be solved with Angil's help. So, it was with barely suppressed excitement that Severus explained the potion and its process to Sirius.

* * *

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Blush?"

"Mrs. Zabini is here to meet you. She is waiting for you in the library."

Adele grimaced. Adriano was never a pleasant company even when her son was alive, but she had become downright intolerable after his death.

Pasting a smile on her face, Adele went to greet the family matriarch.

"Adriano! What a surprise!"

Adriano turned around, a book in her hand. "How is my daughter-in-law doing?"

Adele gave a small hug to the older woman and they both took their seats beside the window. Library was Adriano's favourite place in the house.

"Things are fine here," Adele answered. "What brings you to Sicily?"

"A young man with the name of Dante," Adriano answered.

Adele winced. Her mother-in-law was set in her traditional ways. She wouldn't approve of Dante's presence in the house.

"What about it?"

"You know very well what about it, Adele. What is he doing here? Who is he, in the first place?"

"An orphan, whom i have adopted, Adriano, as you very well know."

"You don't go and adopt random kids, Adele. What do you know about his blood, his status?"

"Adriano, this is my personal matter."

"Adele, it is my family matter. I cannot have the family name disgraced because of your antics."

Adele was seething with anger. "Adriano, this is my family matter and not yours. You made that very clear when Alonzo married me."

"All that is in the past, Adele," Adriano replied. "I have been trying to bring honour to this family, the family you so gladly disgraced. I cannot have another disgrace brought to this family."

"And what will you do?"

Adriano held her chin up. "I will remove you from family tree. I will denounce you. Will you leave your family for an orphan?"

Adele stood up. "What will i want this family for? What have i achieved after coming in to this family? Your taunts, your honour, your expectations have already ruined this family. I am not going to let you do further damage, Adriano. You can cut us off the family tree all you want. I really don't care."

Adriano was seething. "You will regret this."

With that, Adriano stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Why do you need werewolf blood?" Sirius mused. "Even with this stone, it is going to cause you a big problem with degeneration of the prepared potion."

Severus was sipping on his coffee, thankfully, because his surprise on Black's knowledge on potions was evident.

Sirius was still on. "I would suggest werewolf claws. But the problem is they tend to lose their properties pretty quick in the presence of beetle eyes. However, they are more stable with unicorn hair. You might have to compromise on the potency of the potion with claws and you will have to change beetle eyes with something, but i guess this stone should help with it. What do you say?" Sirius finished looking at Severus.

Severus couldn't help it. He was openly gaping at Sirius. "How do you know all this?"

Sirius suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Well, Remus is a werewolf and we had an easy access to these things, so, we experimented a lot. And i guess i am okay with potions. And, yes, that is it."

"Sirius," Severus said, surprise still evident in his voice. "It's not okay, it's great."

Sirius gave a sheepish smile. Honestly the Git was over-reacting.

* * *

"BLUSH!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"We will be moving from here. Start making arrangements. Bring in all the accounts from all the properties. We have two months to finalise everything."

Blush knew it was time before the Mistress would want to move out of Sicily. Zabini family was making things increasingly difficult for Madame Adele.

"Yes, Mistress. Where would we going to?"

Adele sighed. Her anger leaving her tired.

"I am not sure, Blush. I am not sure. But we are definitely moving out here."


	14. Chapter 14

Regulus yawned as he took another book out of the bookshelf. It was getting late. Any moment now, Remus would be in the library to shoo him out. He wasn't sure who was worse - madam Pince or Remus. While Madam Pince would look down her nose and make him feel like a young kid, Remus would look at him with a motherly, exasperated look. Regulus chuckled to himself, remembering a conversation with Severus about Remus being home-maker type.

"Never knew books in the Restricted Section could be funny," Remus' voice floated from around the corner, his head peering in a moment later.

Had Remus not expected him, he would have been surprised; shocked would be a better term. Remus was good at being silent.

"Aren't you here early, today?"

"Compared to?"

"Has Dumbledore put you to this?"

"No. I have."

Regulus sighed as he closed the book. He was tired but he would be damned to accept that to Remus. Though he had no clue why it mattered.

"Why?" He snapped.

Remus remained silent, as Regulus gathered his books. In the shadow played by lights and books, he cut a formidable but lonely figure.

"Because that's what friends do."

Regulus had never been so glad in his life for the darkness; not only he smiled, but Remus didn't see it.

* * *

_A young boy of seven was running down a staircase. He was looking for something or someone and clearly not finding him._

_He slumped down a wall, silent tears streaming down his face._

_Finally, the tears dried down to salty streaks. Night was about to fall. Soon, his parents would be home, along with Kreacher. How will he tell them he had lost Regulus? And that too in the house? Especially Kreacher. He loved Regulus._

_Another tear found its way, but Sirius, angrily, wiped it away. Sniffing, he walked up the stairs, to his room. Perhaps, Regulus had found his way back to the room. _  
_He was on the fifth staircase when he heard something. Sirius stood standstill and this time he heard it clearer. Someone was sniffing on the other side of the wall. Sirius put his ear to the wall._

_There was definitely someone behind the wall._

_"Reg?" Sirius called out tentatively._

_The sniffing stopped and it was quite for sometime. Then "Siri?"_

_"Thank, Merlin! How did you get in... there?"_

_"I don't know," Regulus replied quietly. "I just wanted to hide from you."_

_They were playing hide and seek. Regulus must have hidden himself 'accidentally' via magical burst._

_"Why am i here, Siri?" Reg asked in a small voice. "It's all dark and there is no door. There are monsters in here."_

_"No, no, Reg, I am here. Don't you worry. I will take care of them. There is no door 'cos Mum and Dad closed that cupboard years ago."_

_"How will i come out?" That small voice again. Sirius wanted to do something, anything to get his little brother out, but couldn't think of anything. He couldn't ask Reg to will himself out. What if he splinched himself? The thought, itself, was horrifying._

_"I can't come out, can i?" Reg asked after a few moments of silence. He was crying again._

_Sirius slumped against the wall. Mom and Dad would kill him. And he would never even see his brother before he died. That was pathetic._

_"Mom and Dad will take you out, Reg," Sirius said, confidently, 'even if they kill me before that', he thought._

_"They will?" Reg asked, full of hope._

_"Oh yes, they will. They have wands. They will magic you out. Father is really good at it."_

_"He is?"_

_"Oh yes! Remember that time, that pigeon broke the lamp? Father just did a swish and it was all okay."_

_Regulus was probably remembering because he stayed quiet for some time._

_"Yes."_

_"He will get you out, too."_

_"Y-"_

_Regulus was silenced by a loud pop in the kitchen. Sirius turned around to find Kreacher standing at the bottom of staircase, looking at him, concerned._

_"What is young Master doing there?"_

_"KREACHER! Are Mother and Father back too?" Sirius asked, looking back to the kitchen._

_"No," Kreacher answered, climbing up the stairs. Sirius looked relieved at the answer before worry marred his cute face again. "What is it, young Master?"_

_Sirius' eyes moved from Kreacher to Regulus and back to Kreacher. However, before he could answer, Regulus answered for him._

_"Kreacher, i am in here. Get me out. Please!"_

_It didn't take much time for Kreacher to figure out what had happened and Sirius filled in on the rest, struggling to not let tears fall._

_Kreacher listened, amused and just waved his hand. Regulus was out in a second._

_"Reg!" Sirius shouted, hugging his brother tightly._

_"Sirius! Don't let me go back in there. It was dark and - and there were ... monsters."_

_Sirius just hugged him tightly and stayed like that till tears on Regulus' face were dry._

_Kreacher would remember that memory forever; not only because their love shone bright in this moment, but also because Regulus and Sirius, both, developed phobias - one of darkness and another of loneliness._

* * *

Sirius stared at the constellation Regulus was named after, something he always did whenever the nightmare plagued him. It twinkled bright and cheerful in the sky.

They provided him company when he needed it the most.

When he couldn't get it from someone else.

* * *

"Mistress, all arrangements have been made. I finished the accounts of properties of Sicily today."

Blush's announcement was met with silence. She didn't expect any. Mistress was standing in front of Master Alonzo's portrait, painted Muggle style. Blush would have preferred not to disturb her at all in her private moment, but she had ordered her to inform her as soon as she was done.

Adele turned around and addressed the elf. "Have all arrangements been made in Finland?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"That is wonderful news," Adele commented more jovially than she felt.

"Mistress, Master William would be here any moment now."

Adele had decided to do things the right way. And that was by adopting Dante, so that she could not be bothered with Ministries asking uncomfortable questions. William was an old family friend, expert in bond ceremonies.

"I know, Blush," Adele answered as she sighed. "I wish Dante had grown up in this home, this beautiful home, with beautiful memories."

Blush remained silent, reliving those happy memories.

With one glance back at her husband, Adele swept out of the room.

* * *

"Merlin! It seems i haven't been out in ages," Sirius commented, happily, as he stretched himself on grass.

Even though, the 'out' was just their own garden in the backyard, Remus couldn't agree more. He smiled as he saw Hermione copy Sirius' action and stretch herself beside him.

It had been gruelling months of research, potion-making, note-taking, experiments, failures and successes. Finally, tracking charm had been finished. Now they were just waiting for tracking potion to mature, something that would take one full week. And then they would find Harry.

James emerged out of the house with a picnic basket floating behind him.

"Foood!" Hermione clapped happily, as James put the basket down.

As the food was spread out and devoured eagerly, and spread on clothes, in case of Hermione, Remus reflected on his life, his life after Halloween and this was the first time he felt something akin to... he was struggling with words here.

Loud laughter brought his attention back to the two Marauders who were blowing raspberries on Hermione's stomach, making her laugh and squirm.

Hope. That was what he felt now, after a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right, Devil, we will give it one more try."

The response he received was a blank look and then a smile. Remus translated it to - I am not going to do what you want me to do and i will pretend i don't understand.

So far, Remus had never had to bribe Hermione to do anything. She was such a sweet child; it had been easy to discipline her. Remus was proud that she ate all fruit and vegetables, in whatever form it was presented to her. The same couldn't be said about few adults in the house. And it had never even required any bribery.

Now, he was seriously considering it. Yesterday, when he had come back home from a gruelling research session with Regulus, a proud James had told him that Hermione had taken her first step that day. He had clicked pictures, of course, and had, promptly, sent them for development. Devil had even repeated the performance for Sirius, who had just come home an hour earlier from himself. So, now it was only him who had not seen it.

And twenty hours later, he was still trying.

Remus crossed his arms, trying to think of a way. Devil copied and stared at him hard.

"Come on, Devil," Remus pleaded. "Just once. It would be a nice exercise to your chubby legs."

Hermione shook her head, sending her brown, curly hair flying. She glared at him for good measure. Perhaps, calling her legs chubby wasn't a good idea.

"You paw?" Hermione asked softly after a moment of silence. Remus slapped his head. So, this is what they have been calling it.

Remus nodded his head eagerly. "Paw, paw? You wanna paw?

Hermione nodded and Remus grinned. Hermione was sitting on the floor. She extended her hand towards Remus and he took it, helping her stand. Gingerly, Hermione took a step. Remus clapped enthusiastically, encouraging her. Confident with her two safe steps, Hermione walked completely on her own. She looked like a drunkard trying to walk, but for Remus nothing could be more adorable. Finally, Hermione fell down, landing on her own bum.

"Awesome!" Remus said, picking the girl up.

"Awe'me," Hermione enthused.

"That was great, Devil."

"Iy ceem?" Devil asked, hopefully.

He knew Sirius was spoiling the girl! The dog!

Well, it couldn't hurt anybody. It wasn't as if he was bribing Devil.

"Ice cream it is."

* * *

"The last batch has been set to mature. It shall take another three days for it to be fully prepared."

Albus listened to his ex-student drawl about the potion. Severus looked older than his age. He was worse after Halloween, but this potion, this mission had brought him back from his misery. Severus was also clinging desperately to the idea of Harry being alive; he thought of his contribution as a redemption.

And what after the potion? Albus was sure Severus will go into depression with nothing to do and only memories to haunt him. Severus was an unforgiving person and the most to himself.

Sighing internally, Albus prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Severus, i trust you completely with potions. If you say this potion is ready, i believe it to be. But that is not what i called you here for."

Severus knew what was coming. There was only a month left for the next term. All the professors would be coming back within this week. How would Albus be able to explain Severus' presence in Hogwarts? Severus had anticipated this conversation somewhere last week. The old coot is finally getting old, Severus thought, fondly, he was surprised to note.

"I have made arrangements and would be moving out today itself. That's why i was giving you a full report on my potion. Something you tuned out."

"And why would you be moving out of Hogwarts, my dear friend?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.

Now, Severus was puzzled. "How will you explain my presence to other professors here?"

"There are ways," Albus said wisely.

"I am afraid, i don't understand, Albus. Will you be kind enough to quit your games and spit it out?"

Albus chuckled. Some things will never change. "Why, i am offering you a position here, Severus. Potions Master."

As expected, Severus exploded. One moment he was sitting in his chair and the next, he was looming over Albus, glaring daggers at him.

"Have you gone completely out of your mind, Albus? Or has age finally caught up with you?"

Ah, the infamous silky, dangerous, Snape drawl.

Severus thrust his left arm under Albus' nose and yanked the fabric covering it back. "Or have you forgotten what i am?"

"You always had a flair for dramatics," Albus mused, ignoring the seething Potion Master. Oh yes, the post was his. "Pity, we never had a drama club in the school. Perhaps you could head one."

"Albus!" Severus thundered.

"Yes, Severus."

"I have not accepted the position and i will not."

Albus schooled his features to curiosity. "I did not know you had some other plans, Severus. It never came up in our conversations." Now the features became slightly sad. "I thought you would share them with me, if there were any."

"What?" Severus spluttered. Years later Severus would not only be well-versed with, what he would start calling, Albus Game Plan No. 13, but also be well known of the fact that Albus wanted something, he had it. The only point that varied was when and the sooner the better.

"Severus, the post of Potions Master is vacant and i have a talented Potions Master. It would be a shame to let go of talent. Especially, someone as good as you are. I agree the pay is modest in the beginning, but the satisfaction of teaching students is immense. You will get medical insurance too."

"What about my being a Death Eater, Albus? Or you have an insurance for it too?" Severus asked sarcastically.

For the first time in the meeting, Albus became serious and his eyes flashed. "Voldemort is dead, for the time being. You are under no obligation to serve him. When the time will come, you will serve him again. As a spy. As per our agreement. And you will remain under my care. As per our agreement."

Severus was intimidated, though he would never accept that to anyone. Relief flooded through him as Albus' words washed over him. Albus will take care of him. Though he will not accept it to anyone either.

"I will take the position, Albus," Severus growled. "And if anyone questions my Death Eater status, especially that idiot of a Minister, you will answer to it."

With that Severus stalked out of the room, his robes billowing after him.

James is right. He does look like an overgrown bat, Albus mused, chuckling to the empty room.

* * *

"Hello Snape," Sirius commented as he entered the room, Hermione attached on his hip. As usual, they were dressed the same. Perhaps Black had forgotten Hermione was a girl, Severus mused.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Severus commented, from his position on a ladder, placing his potion ingredients on the shelves.

"Just came to do my duty, Snape. Don't get your nickers in a twist. You said today is the last day of maturity of last batch of tracking potion. I thought you might need help with bottling it."

"And you brought the girl along because?"

"I am baby-sitting her today," Sirius said proudly, completely ignoring Severus' point.

Severus got down from his ladder. "Black, this is a room full of dangerous and potent potion ingredients. And you have come here to help me bottle a dangerous potion. And you have brought a young girl with you."

Sirius looked sheepishly at the girl, who was staring around the room in awe. She had never seen so many colourful and yucky (Sirius' opinion) things at one place. She squirmed on Sirius' hip - a clear signal to let her down.

Getting down from Sirius' hip, she craned her neck to look around the room. She made her drunken walk towards Severus, realising he was the owner. Severus was amused with girl's antics. Was she walking last time i saw her? The girl stopped right in front of Severus.

"Up," she demanded.

Severus groaned inwardly and glared at Sirius, who was doing his best to not laugh.

"Pick her up," Sirius said wisely. "She will start crying otherwise."

The threat worked well and in an instant, the girl had been picked up, by the armpits, at one hand distance.

"Nice' oo mee' u," Hermione said, thrusting her hand towards Severus.

Sirius was openly laughing now. "She does that to any new person she sees around."

Severus glared at Sirius.

"B'ack," Hermione said, pointing to black beetle eyes in a corner of the lowest shelf.

"Er- Yes?"

"Paw," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Sirius laughed. "She means walk."

"Why don't you show her around?" Severus asked irritated with both of them.

"What!" Sirius answered, taking a seat. "She chose you for the honours. Who am i to disobey her?"

Having waited quite long for her demand to be obeyed, Hermione yanked Severus' hair.

"Ow!"

"As i said before, you better obey her."

Ignoring the bane of his existence, Severus followed girl's chubby finger and took her to the shelf. She found many things interesting and soon he had a number of bottles floating around them, something Hermione was enjoying immensely. A lack of scowl on Severus' face meant, he was enjoying it too. Enough to not notice Albus entering the room.

Sirius noticed him though and went to him.

"Hermione is a very intelligent girl."

"Well, if she can make even Snape dance on her fingers, she has to be," Sirius commented, as Hermione picked another bottle carefully, the way Snape had and demanded from him the colour of it.

Albus chuckled. "He must have told you about his Potions Master position."

Why would Albus assume something like that was beyond Sirius, but he didn't comment on that. "That means Snape and Remus would be spending quite a lot together."

Albus raised a questioning eyebrow at Sirius.

"Better him than me." Sirius shrugged.

Albus shook his head, bemused. His boys would, probably, never grow up.

But then, he would never have them any other way.

* * *

Dante held the toy-broom tightly and grinned at Elvis. Slowly, the toy-broom lifted in the air and Dante's feet left the ground.

Dante's face was a picture of pure joy. He always loved to be in air. Elvis remembered Blaise's first time on toy-broom; he had cried. The sight of a happy Dante on a toy-broom was what had convinced him to try it again.

Elvis moved his fingers back and fingers, the toy-broom swayed in response. Dante's giggles filled the room.

Just then, Presley entered the room, Blaise following him on his chubby legs. He had started walking and it was impossible to make him sit at one place.

Dante's toy-broom flew to Blaise and stopped beside him, hovering in the air.

Elvis and Presley looked at each other, surprised. Dante had flown the broom by himself.

"B'oom," Blaise demanded, looking at Presley, who, obediently, sat him behind Dante.

Dante, again, manoeuvred the broom and now they were flying around the room, slowly and at an adult's fight, but completely under Dante's control.

Elvis was looking on in awe. He didn't even notice Mistress and Blush enter with Presley. The boys did and the broom flew to Mistress.

"Ma," Dante said, "I fly."

Mistress chuckled. "Yes, you can. You have flying in your blood, kid."

Dante grinned in response, not sure what his mother meant.

"Ma, Me fly too. Dan'e fly 'gain."

Dante responded immediately and was flying around again, Blaise holding him tight and both of them laughing.

"I could never have guessed Dante would learn flying before walking," Adele commented, earning chuckles from her three elves.

"We will play Quidditch. Three on three," Elvis commented, dreamily.

"They are too young!" Blush admonished.

"He meant, when they are older, Blush," Presley intervened. "Right, Elvis?"

The glare directed at him made him nod fervently. Adele suppressed a smile. Presley could be intimidating, when she wanted.

With one glance at her flying boys, she left them in the care of elves.

Her boys were growing up so fast.

* * *

The only advantage of having their house in a muggle neighbourhood was the playground that was right in front of the house. It was huge, had loads of rides and there were many kids of Hermione's age.

James was watching his girl play with five kids. Now that she could walk, she had discovered a whole new world. She was chasing a ball at the moment, falling many times in the process.

Not running after her every time she fell demanded a lot of willpower on James' behalf. A chuckle drew his attention to the woman sitting on the same bench as he was.

"You have got to stop worrying," she commented. "It's grass everywhere. She won't get hurt."

"Yeah, i know," James agreed, "But, it's a father instinct."

"She has just learnt walking?"

"Oh yes. I never knew a kid could be so tiring."

The woman laughed. "I am Ella, by the way. That, there with brown hair, is my son, Harry."

James turned around, sharply, to look at the boy. It wasn't his Harry; this boy was older than him.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

James took a moment to compose himself, before turning around to face the woman. "Yeah, i am fine. I am James, by the way"

Ella didn't seem to agree with his 'fine' but didn't comment. She changed the topic. "Have you decided on a play school for your girl?"

"Play school?"

"Yes," Ella said slowly, confused at James' confusion.

"A school to play?" James was highly confused with the irony.

Ella laughed and started explaining the concept to James. She explained to him the process of finding and choosing one, a task that seemed daunting than fighting a death eater.

"That's quite a lot of work."

Ella nodded. "It is. After all, raising a kid is a full time job in itself."

James turned to look at his girl, playing with Harry. Lily would have known what a play school was, how to find one. She would have ensured their kid would know both the worlds. But Lily wasn't there and nor was Harry. It was just James, trying to raise a Muggle girl.

"Yes, it a full-time job," James said, a soft smile on his face, "But i am loving it."

* * *

Remus tiptoed into the house. The irony of entering his own house like a thief was not lost on him. He stopped in the living and listened to the sounds of a sleeping house. Everyone seemed asleep. Except Sirius. Perhaps he was still at the office.

Remus relaxed; that would take some heat off of him. Remus collapsed on the sofa. He never knew Professors had so much work to do. Making syllabus, finalising books, making class plans, getting approvals from Headmaster and Ministry - it all was too much of a work. Thank Merlin, he wasn't a resident; job seemed to double with that one title alone.

Just as Remus was contemplating of another missed dinner with the family, the room was flooded with light.

Sirius was standing there, with a wand in his hand and glaring at him.

It took moments for Remus to adjust to light.

"So glad, you could join the family."

Remus banged his head with the sofa. "Hello, Sirius."

"Don't 'hello' me," Sirius spat. "Where were you?"

"Hogwarts, where else?"

"How many dinners have you missed this month?" Sirius asked. "Ten? Twelve?"

"I am sorry, Sirius," Remus muttered tiredly. "But with all the research and making potion, my teacher duties got neglected. I have to make up to them."

"Then bring your work home. At least you will get to have dinner with us, with Devil, whom you haven't seen properly in a fortnight."

"Term starts next week, Sirius," Remus tried again. "I promise things would be better once the term starts."

"You have no time for us these days. I am not even sure Devil remembers your face even."

That had the desired reaction. Remus flinched.

"I promise things will get better. We will go out for a dinner next Saturday."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Sirius muttered, angrily.

"I am serious, Sirius," Remus said. "I promise. We will go to that French restaurant you like and order your favourite wine and Hermione's favourite ice-cream."

Sirius seemed to melt at the mention of his favourite eating-out place. If Remus was ready to take them all to that expensive French restaurant, he meant business.

"This is your last chance."

Remus nodded quickly. "I won't mess it."

"Good," Sirius said, coming forward and collapsing on the sofa beside his friend. "It's just that Devil misses you. In fact, we all do."

A loud laughter rang from a corner and Sirius and Remus jumped from their sofa, their wands in their hands.

"Oh Merlin," James said. He was holding on to a flowing water-like material, his invisibility cloak, in his hand. "This" laugh "was" laugh "i can't even describe it."

James gained control as Sirius and Remus sat back down, scowling hard at their friend.

"You know," James said, taking a seat in front of them, "my parents used to talk like that. You sound like old married couple." That set him off again.

Sirius scowled harder and crossed his arms in front of him. "We do not."

"Oh yes, you do. Have you heard yourself talking?"

Remus stayed quiet as Sirius and James bickered like 'an old married couple'.

His life at the moment was perfect, even if James had just, indirectly, implied that he was gay.

After all where was the lie in that?

* * *

**A/N: It has been a long time when i had a talk with you people. So, here is another chapter. I am trying to make up for the huge gap there was in between the chapters. **

**Also, i seemed to have a block with my writing. Now that i have been able to get two-three chapters of this story in rapid succession, i am hopeful other stories will follow the trend. I am trying to be regular with updates as i can. Though i am not sure, i may try to keep this story going for some time before i update another story. I am not sure, at the moment. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it. **


End file.
